New Experiences
by xSpencer-Rose
Summary: Has been adopted by Chase.M206. Go check it out.
1. Unexpected

**New Experiences.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or nothing to do with it it belongs to it's respective owners, How ever I own this Story!

Warnings: If you do not like words that rhyme with 'truck' 'pitch' 'runt' then this story is not for you, It is rated as M due to Puck's potty mouth ;)

Authors Note: Enjoy the fic but it is very very O/C and A/U - Rated M! Can I just add that I love my beta, Gemma? :-D

**Chapter one - Unexpected.**

Santana Lopez ran a frustrated hand through her hair before shoving it back up in it's respective ponytail, today had not gone has planned, in fact some might say it went down the shitter! She was royally fucked. Ever since it had come out that Quinn the head cheerio had gotten knocked up and booted from the squad, Coach Sylvester had been on her case twenty four seven.

Coach knew how much Santana wanted to be cheer-captain now that Quinn was not on the squad, and Santana thought everything was finally going to fall into place. But No, Coach had different ideas. Instead of giving Santana her right-full place as cheer-captain, Sylvester had called together a Cheerio meeting; where she bitchily informed everyone that whoever found the perfect replacement, would get privilege to be her favourite as she quite frankly put it. That was this morning…

"Let me be the one to break the silence. That was the most offensive things I've seen in twenty years of teaching. And that includes Schuester's $6 box perm, I gave you one simple order and you failed… miserably!" Coach Sue Sylvester barked at the Cheerio's.

And as much as that hurt, Coach was right. Today had been a disaster! Even though everybody had brought someone who they thought was good enough for the team…They had all fucked up, big style! Either they couldn't do a back flip and round off, _I know, simple right?_ Or they couldn't cheer for shit!

"Coach, please let me have one more chance, Me and Brittany will search high and low through out the school for the perfect girl to take Quinn's place, I promise I won't let you down." Santana practically begged, nudging Brittany Smiths arm.

"Ow that hurt San." Brittany whined only to receive daggers from Santana "What?" she asked totally clueless.

Sue eyed the two girls stood before her "You have the time it takes me shower and apply moisturiser to my impeccable body. If you don't have me a new cheerio by then…your doing my laundry for a month"

Santana shuddered, trying to erase the images from her head "okay coach" she reluctantly agreed.

Sue raised an eyebrow "Shower and moisturiser!" She said again before walking out of her office.

"How the fuck am I suppose to find a new cheerio in such short notice!?" Santana said pissed off walking out of the Coach's office. Santana growled when she noticed Brittany wasn't paying attention to her "Jesus, are you even listening?" Santana screeched.

"What! I got distracted" Brittany protested, still not looking at her.

Santana rolled her eyes in frustration "What the fuck are you looking at?" she practically barked.

Brittany pointed to the small dance studio and Santana peered over the blond's shoulder where she could see a dark haired olive skinned female dancing her heart off, her moves full of energy and happiness, she dropped to do some splits a few times before finishing off with a round off. Santana couldn't believe her luck, the girl was practically perfect! Pushing Brittany into the room along with her, Santana cleared her throat to catch the girl's attention, both girls gasped when the dancer turned around.

"Man-Hands!?" Santana stated in shock "No fucking way!" she shouted.

Rachel looked to the ground, _why couldn't they just leave her alone?_ "Look if you're here to call me names or throw slushies at me, I'm gonna give you a heads up, your words can't hurt me" she muttered before turning to pack her up her bag.

Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked "Oh yeah why's that?" she asked harshly.

Rachel stopped what she was doing, sure their words hurt, they always hurt but that was the least of her worries right now. With a sigh she turned around "If you must no I got suspended from…temporarily."

Santana let out a laugh "Little miss goody-goody got the boot from Glee, oh this is classic."

Brittany offered Rachel a little comforting smile "How come?" she asked.

"Because Quinn decided that it was unfair that of Mr Schue to keep giving me the female lead, which to be honest is preposterous, because they'd be nothing with out me! And due to that I had a momentary lapse of sanity where I told her she's a jealous bitch who needs to get her head out of backside and stop thinking she's all superior. Then I went on to remind her that she was no longer on the Cheerio's therefore she, like us was basically a nobody and that she needed us, because otherwise she's going to have no one! Then Mr Schuester came over and shouted at me because 'you shouldn't shout at a pregnant woman' and then had the audacity to suspend me for two weeks" She ranted in traditional Berry style.

Santana moaned "Berry will you shut up before you make my ears bleed" she stated.

Rachel rolled her eyes before sighing "What do you want? Are you here to bully me more about the whole Quinn fiasco?"

"No, actually this may come as a bit of a surprise, hell I can barely believe I'm about to do this myself but how would you like to ditch being the current looser that you are, say goodbye to slushie facials, hurtful comments and eggs and become someone who the girls want to be and the boys want to have" Santana said with a proud, smug smirk on her face.

Rachel couldn't help but be sceptical of the Cheerio's offer "Just out of curiosity, how do you propose to do this?" she asked trying not to sound eager.

"Join the Cheerio's!" Brittany stated happily whilst jumping up and down, clapping her hands with excitement, however Rachel's mouth dropped.  
"You are your joking? Right?" Rachel asked desperately but both girls shook their heads and then she laughed nervously "Oh I see, this some sort of prank to get be back for what I said to Quinn! Well I'm not falling for it!" She snapped.

Santana laughed "Who knew Berry has a back bone!" she said "But to answer your earlier question, No this isn't to get back at you for outing Quinn in front of Glee" she finished. Rachel bowed her head and just stared at her shoes, not answering the question "come on we aint got all day! And plus you'd totally be saving our ass!" The Latino asked trying to muster up a friendly voice.

"Please Rachel" Brittany begged "if we don't find another member, then we have to do the coaches laundry!" Brittany pouted.

"But why me?" Rachel asked confused as to why they'd choose her of all people to attempt to save the squad.

Santana groaned in frustration, _if Berry wasn't so fucking good at dancing!_ "Because you're the best…okay!? She stated.

Rachel sighed, she couldn't believe she was about to do this "okay, oaky" she gave in.

"Perfect! Follow us, Coach Sylvester requested you give a little tryout!" Santana grinned wasting no time. Both girls grabbed one of Rachel's arms and quickly rushed towards the gym, where the _devil_ was waiting for them.

Sue Sylvester let out a loud laugh when the girls entered with Rachel on there arm "Berry? You bought Berry? You girls must really want to do my laundry" she said the glare was evident on her face.

"Just give her a chance please Coach?" Santana asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Fine! Berry! Show me what you got!" Sylvester barked.

It was then and there that Sylvester, Santana and Brittany went into shock, Sure the two young females thought Berry was good but they had only seen her do a round off, They didn't expect to see her start coming out with all these moves, Rachel had done pretty much everything that consisted in the book of 'Sylvester's guide to perfect Cheer-leading' no shit, Coach actually wrote that book. She had preformed back hand spring, round offs, tucks, a round off full, the bow and arrow, the heel stretch pull down, a tow touch, jump builders, a pike, a front hurdler, tumbling, back flips, front flips, hand stands, cartwheels, liberty twist, a standing back hand spring and finished with a basket ride.

Five minutes later no one had spoken and Rachel was beginning to feel awkward so started rocking back and forth on her heels. "Okay well awkward silences make me feel, well awkward, so I'm just going to go" She told the people who were just staring at her.

"Berry! Don't you move a muscle! Where in god's name did you learn all those moves?" Sylvester asked.  
"Erm my dance class" Rachel said biting her lip nervously.

"Don't bite your lip, it makes them chapped and when they get chapped you will get sloppy!" Coach stated. 'This woman was crazy!' Rachel thought. "Now what shoe and dress size are you?" she asked.

"My feet are a size four, and my dress size is and 8." Rachel beamed proudly, She loved her figure and done a heck of a good job keeping it in shape.

"Brittany fetch Ray her uniform," Sylvester ordered, Brittany immediately did as she was told and scampered off towards her office. "Now Ray! Oh yes that's what I'm referring to you as from now on, got it?" She asked and Rachel nodded "Good! It's mandatory that you wear your uniform to school everyday, Sana congratulations your the new Cheerio Captain, Ray and Britt are Co-Captains, I'll see you girls tomorrow for practise" She finished before storming off.

"Wow I can't believe we're Co-Captains, we've never had them before!" Brittany said skipping towards Rachel and Santana with a clothes sipper in one hand and a small box in the other, she stopped directly in front of Rachel and grinned.

"What are you waiting for go get changed." She said placing the garments in Rachel's hands.

"Oh erm sure, thanks I guess but where do I put what I'm wearing now?" Rachel said awkwardly.

"We'll come with you and help you get ready!" Santana grinned walking ahead towards the female locker rooms.

Rachel was ordered into a cubical, inside she grabbed her Cheerio's dress from the garment bag along with her spankies, after undressing herself she slipped the spankies on on-top of her panties and pulled the dress over her head, and then put on her new white and red Nike trainers. After putting all of her belongings into her bag she unlocked the door and stepped out to see Brittany clearing out a locker with a 'Q' on it and Santana placing a label over it with 'Ray' written on it, Rachel couldn't help but grin.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously gaining the two girls attention.

"Hot!" They said in unison, "Now give Brittany your bag so she can put it in your locker and sit down here so I can work my magic!" San stated patting the bench next to her.

Rachel followed the instructions and sat down and let Santana to pull her hair up into a high, neat ponytail, but she left her side bangs down to frame her face, and then added some blusher to her cheeks, a bit of mascara, eyeliner and some lip gloss.

"And my work is complete." She grinned shoving a mirror into Rachel's face, Rachel couldn't believe it she actually looked hot!

"Wow." She breathed out, she was about to speak again when the lunch bell rang.

"Ok now it's time to flaunt you!" Brittany grinned pulling her up. Both Santana and Brittany linked arms with Rachel and began to walk towards the now-packed-hallways. Rachel could feel her stomach doing summersaults, god she was nervous!

Santana must of picked up on her nerves because she smiled at Rachel, actually smiled "You'll be fine your one of us now, we got your back." Santana whispered with a wink before pushing the Gym door open and walking out to the now very crowded hallways where everything turned silent and people were doing double takes and whispering to each other.

"Oh my god they're whispering about me!" Rachel blushed embarrassed.

"Isn't it brilliant!?" Brittany grinned. The three girls beamed and strutted down the hallway receiving many wolf whistles and stares.

Once the girls entered the canteen it fell deadly silent, Santana smirked, she never got use to this treatment, they were like fucking royalty!  
After grabbing there food Rachel made a bee-line for her usual table when Santana grabbed her arm "Okay Ray, now that your one of us, you have to sit with us, it's like a rule" she stated.

"I kind of got that, but couldn't we make an exception for today, please? I really want to sit with the Glee kids just to fill them in so they don't feel like I'm abandoning them, Surely one day won't hurt I mean, Mike, Matt, Finn and Puck are all sat over there and you guys did for a while?" Rachel said, she was still nervous around these girls.

"Fine" Santana said rolling her eyes "I guess it wouldn't be so bad" she smirked.

"And I totally want to see Mike!" Brittany added.

"Are you in a relationship?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well Britt is with Mike. And I totally like Matt and I think he likes me to, I mean we flirt and sext but nothing official, I'm hoping he'll ask me out soon, "Santana grinned. _wait why am I telling R-Paul this?_

Rachel smiled "Well to me it's kind of obvious that the guy harbours romantic feelings for you" she said.

"Do you ever talk like a normal person?" Santana asked causing Rachel to frown "Anyway I'm having a party at mine after the game on Friday, I expect you two to come and help me set up" she said to which both girls nodded whilst rolling there eyes.

"Perfect! Now come along ladies we need to show Rach off!" She said before making her way towards the Glee's table where everyone was sat in silence, confusion etched onto their faces, jaws hanging and eyes bulging out.

"Yeah, Yeah Ray's hot now, get over it!" Brittany said taking a seat next to Mike, patting the seat down next to her for Rachel to sit. After Rachel sat down she noticed directly across from her was Puck, Finn and then Quinn 'Great!' she thought to herself, Santana took a seat besides her that just so happened to be next to Mike.

"What the Dolce and Gabanna is going on?! I want full details pronto!" Kurt asked gob-smacked.

"Well after my impromptu dismissal from Glee" Rachel stopped to glare at Quinn, "I was trying to blow off some steam when these two showed up and asked me to join the Cheerio's, I of course being the good Samaritan I am, obliged." She finished with a grin to every ones shocked faces.  
"You should of seen coach's face, when Ray did that backwards summersault" Brittany added with a smile.

"Wow" Mercedes muttered, saying what everyone else was thinking.

"Yup she was immediately put on the squad and announced Co-Captain along with Britt. Miss.S was practically drooling!" Santana laughed but looking pointedly at Quinn when she spoke.

Quinn scoffed at this "Co-Captain? Yeah right Coach don't even do them she just does Captain's!" she accused.

"How would you know!? Last I checked you weren't part of the Cheerio's anymore" Rachel barked, not really knowing where this new attitude was coming from. Everyone on the table had to bite their lips to refrain from laughing even Finn. Who would have thought it, hey! The Social outcast that was Rachel Berry could put miss popular in her place. Must be the uniform!

"Who do you think you are man-hands?" Quinn spat aloud and once again the cafeteria silenced.

"She's my Co-Captain, You know the squad you no longer belong to?" Santana stated, silence fell upon the table before Quinn suddenly got up and rushed out of the cafeteria, Finn following just behind her.

"Well that was weird" Artie stated before resuming conversation with Tina.

"Damn girl you look fine! And loving the new attitude" Mercedes grinned high fiving Rachel.

"Suits you princess" Kurt smiled using his pet name for Rachel.

"Yeah man, I got to agree. When you're not all crazy in and actually speaking and act like a normal person, you're hot as hell, Especially in that uniform!" Puck said with a smirk causing Rachel to frown before blushing slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about Rachel being a Cheerio, Looking hot in her uniform and Puck threw in the occasional pervy comments from Puck. They then went into planning Santana's party on Friday, the Glee kids were invited and all would be attending, except Artie and Tina, who were going on a date. The girls including Kurt were planning out their outfits and how to have their hair and the boys just spoke about how they were going to win the game. Puck occasionally spared glances at Rachel who looked so fucking hot; he could have done a Finn right there.

But no he was a stud, he could control himself…Ah Life was good!

* * *

**Chapter one? Done! I hope you liked it, and that it was easier to read then my previous post, all credit goes to Gemma my fabulous beta! Also I know my characters are totally out of character, but hey, that's what fanfiction is about. And damn writing Sue Sylvester? Fucking hard! LOL, I hope you liked this chapter, if so please review, because if I get no reviews then it's clear people don't like it, and really whats the point in writing a story if people don't like it? It's just a waste of time. Postitive and negative reviews are welcome, and I promise no more stroppyness from me! So once again big thanks to Gemma! Until the next chapter. xoxo**


	2. Strange things are happening

**New Experiences.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or nothing to do with it it belongs to it's respective owners, How ever I own this Story!

Warnings: If you do not like words that rhyme with 'truck' 'pitch' 'runt' then this story is not for you, It is rated as M for a reason - It's very mature. Consists of Sex scenes and many swear words.

Authors Note: Enjoy the fic but it is very very O/C and A/U - Rated M!

**Chapter two - Strange things are happening.**

Noah Puckerman was having a great day surprisingly.

He had found out during gym practice that he's not the only person on the foot ball team who may or may not be the father of Quinn Fabray's unborn child, Apparently it was between himself and 3 other members. Steven Hastings, Tyler Westwick and Daniel Meester.

Naughty Quinn he thought to himself with a smirk.

Was it wrong that he felt relieved to know that there is a huge possibility that the baby may not be his? Sure if he knew 100% that the baby was his then he'd find another job so he could provide for Quinn and his baby, And be the best Father he could possibly be, not like his deadbeat Dad.

For now tho he wasn't going to worry about it, I mean it's not like Quinn has asked him for help, And she's always rudely rejecting his offers saying how she don't need him, He's a Lima looser, A pathetic little boy, And she needs a real man to be the Father of her unborn baby, Now that had really pissed him off it was like a kick to the groin. He knew he wasn't perfect, far from it but he would so change if the baby was his.

Spotting his good friends and fellw team mates, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford he slammed his locker shut and made his way over to the pair.

"Sup puck." Matt nodded with a grin.

"Haha that totally rhymes!" Mike laughed loudly causing both boys to look at him with a 'what the fuck?' look, He stopped.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm beat and fucking starving shall we?" Puck grunted out slinging his back pack over his shoulder and walking out to the hall way where people were frantically whispering to each other, That's not good normally when Puck enters a room all eyes are on him, An that's how it should be.

"Damn I wonder what happened?" Mike said to the other boys looking around the corridor.

Puck spotted Jacob Israel walking down the hall way and grabbed him slamming him into a locker.

"Jewfro what the fuck is going on?" He hissed out being flanked on either side by Matt and Mike.

"God, Rabbi what ever, Some lord has sent us an angel we've been blessed." He said non-chantley, Eyes glazing over and a dreamy far away look plastered on his face, Just by looking at him Puck felt sick unhanding him he made his was to the lunch room with his boys to get some grub.

Noticing Finn and Quinn sat with the Glee Kids he made his way over and plonked his ass down followed by Matt and Mike, Nodding hello to everyone on the table before tucking into his beef burger. The table were in conversation about which song to preform next and one that would make them win, Now that Rachel has been suspended for two weeks.

Crazy right? Goody two shoes gleek Rachel Berry being suspended from Glee, It's hilarious. Especially watching her blow up on Quinn, That was odd everyone knew Rachel could defend herself but usually she kept to herself and ignored what people said to or about her, But she blew right up on Quinn once she mentioned the other Glee kids.

Everyone was shocked, Rachel Berry was actually defending them? But that's not the worst part, When she wasn't chosen for a solo she didn't put up a fight instead congratulated who ever did get it, lately she was more then happy to hand her solo's over to other people in the group, She'd actually become ok, She usually hanged with Mercedes and Kurt they were like BFF's or what ever that gay shit is called now er days.

Tina and Artie had always kind of got along with Rachel but now even more so, Brittany also didn't seem to mind the girl no more and stopped drawing over pictures of her, But the worst was that even Santana stopped glaring at her and talking about her or coming up with funny nick names for her with Quinn.

Strange things are happening at William McKinley High School.

Suddenly the whole cafeteria died down and went silent, You'd probably be able to here a pin drop. Puck was pissed he wanted to know what the fuck all this commotion was about, Turning his head to follow everyone else's gaze his eyes fell upon Santana being flanked by Brittany and some other Cheerio, A hot one who he don't recognise.

'Stupid fucktards.' he thought to himself going back to eating his burger and cracking open his can of coke, So this was why the whole school had gone crazy then, Santana's probably took over Quinn's place as cheer-captain. Woopty friggin do, he mentally rolled his eyes.

Once again silence fell upon the table, He didn't bother looking up until he heard Brittany speak.

"She looks hot we get it, Get over it!" Brittany said. Looking up Puck's eyes bugged out, The new hot cCheerio was Berry? As in Rachel-Goody TwoShoes-Gleek-Crazy-Batshit-Berry? No fuckin way, could this day get any freakier? Puck quickly done an up and down on Rachel, Noticing she was wearing make-up, Her hair was up and she was wearing a Cheerio uniform, He swears that's the first time he's ever seen her wear anything but argyle print.

He noted the uniform looked like it was painted on her, Sticking to all her women curves, It done her boobs justice and made them look kind of huge, And damn her legs looked long as hell. 'Fuck I've been staring.' He curses to himself then adverts his eyes only to notice, Every male on the table was doing the same minus Artie.

Brittany took a seat next to Mike and patting the seat down next to her for Rachel, Which happened to be directly across from him, Santana took a seat between Rachel and Mike.

"What the hell is going on and I want full details!!!" Kurt screeched, Causing Puck to laugh to himself, Typical queer, Not the he minded, Hummel was actually kind of cool and an awesome kicker, Not that Puck would ever say that aloud.

"Well after I got booted from Glee because of someone," Rachel stopped to glare across at Quinn who was sat between himself and Finn, "I was trying to blow off some steam when these two showed up and asked me to join the Cheerios, I of course obliged." She finished with a grin to every ones shocked faces as if it was nothing.

'I mean Crazy social outcast totally joined the Cheerio's every day.' Puck thought to himself sarcastically with a smirk.

"No you missed out how much you wowed Miss Sylvester speechless with your awesome moves!"Brittany said taking a sip of her water.

"You did?" Mercy said, Puck liked to call her Mercy cause it totally wound her up, And he was so badass.

"Yup she was immediately put on the squad and announced Co-Captain along with Britt, Miss.S was practically drooling!" His ex-girlfriend Santana laughed but Puck noticed she said it directly to Quinn when she spoke. San was defending Berry? Everyone on the table must have been thinking the same judging by their faces.

"Co-Captain? Yeah right Coach don't even do them she just does Captain's!" The blond who could be carrying his baby screeched.

"How would you know? Last I checked your not part of the Cheerios no more?" Rachel said aloud with a smirk quite similar to Puck's gracing her face, But seriously Berry only just decided to grow a back bone!? Seeing the brunette fire up on Quinn her enemy and the popularist girl in the school, Was hot.

Puck was biting his lip trying not to laugh, Normally he would be all badass and laugh in Quinn's face but there's a chance she could be his baby-mama so he refrained from doing so, But noticed majority of the people on the table had to bite their lips to refrain from laughing even Hudson was, And that was his girlfriend.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that Berry?" Quinn spat aloud and once again the cafeteria silenced Puck noted.

"She's my Co-Captain of Cheerios, You know the squad your no longer on? Last I checked she's now table of the social ladder and your way way below the bottom Quinn, Face it Rachel was right, Your a nobody you need these Glee kids more then ever, So stop bitching at them before you lose them!" Santana bit out in a pissed tone.

Since Quinn had become pregnant and booted from the Cheerio's, She was just as normal as anyone else in the school, She even got the occasional slushie.

The more Puck thought about it the crazier it sounded. So Quinn and basically become a no body and got fat whilst Berry had become a some body and had a make over. Rachel got booted from Glee, Quinn got booted from Cheerio's.

Rachel joined the Cheerio's and become Co-Captain.

Quinn was in Glee and currently the lead female until Berry's suspension ended.

San and Brittany are now friends with Berry and actually liked her. The pair defending Berry and shouting at Quinn?

What the fuck. Role reversal much?

And out of everyone, It was Berry. Could this day get any crazier? What next zombies?

"Yeah Quinn back off, Cause the Glee kids are cool so if you mess with them you mess with us!"Brittany hissed, Silence fell upon the table before Quinn got up and rushed off in a tantrum, Finn being the good old lap dog he is and following after her.

"Well that was weird." Artie said breaking the silence before going back to whispering with Tina, Puck didn't understand why the didn't just make-out go fuck and make it official. They were practically eye fucking each other everyday and always having secret conversations.

'I bet they're already fucking!' Puck shouted in his mind a smirk falling upn his face.

"Damn girl you look fine, And loving the new attitude."Mercy added with a grin talking to Berry before reaching over for a high-5, Who actually does that nower days?

"Mmm hmm, Suits you princess." Hummel said smiling.

"Yeah man, I got to agree. Berry when your not blabbering in and actually speaking and acting normal, Your hot as hell, Especially in that uniform!" Puck said aloud before thinking, quickly adding a smirk cause that's what bad asses do. He noticed her cheeks turnt bright red.

'Oh yes puckerman, The ladies just can't get enough of you.' he thought to himself.

The rest of lunch went by in a blur for Puck he was multi-tasking, Checking out the girls, Thinking dirty thoughts, Throwing a few pervy comments at Berry, And talking to Mike and Matt about how they were totally going to kick ass at Fridays game against the West Martians.

I mean dude what a gay name.

After winning they were going to go to the party San was throwing at her house and search out some fine ladies to reward them.

Occasionally he would join in conversation the table but when the subject 'Oh my god what are we going to wear!?' was bought up he pulled out and re started a conversation with the boys minus Kurt, About man stuff none of that gay shit, Cause what ever Puckerman wore he would look like a stud.

When Tina and Artie said they would be at the game but couldn't make the party cause they had a date he told them "Bout fuckin time."

Once lunch was over he made his way to Glee club along with the other Gleeks. 'Fuck I just referred to myself as a Gleek.', Minus Rachel who was going to go meet Miss Sylvester to learn the routine the Cheerio's would be preforming on Friday.

"Whats crawled up your ass?" He asked Mr Schue as he entered the room, Dude looked like some on just kicked him in the balls, Pacing around the room face red. Before taking a seat next to Finn, Matt and Mike.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Mr Schue replied clearly lieing.

"It's because Rachel is on the Cheerio's duh." Brittany said, Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, Why was she telling him? I mean that's if he didn't already know, Because if he didn't that would totally suck for him he was already in a bad mood as it was.

"Yes Brittany, thank you for pointing that out." Mr Schue said with a tight smile.

"Well she won't be on there for long, You did the right thing expelling her from Glee, She was a total bitch - excuse my language - She was stealing the spot light and making everything about her, I say good riddance."Quinn said speaking up.

"I didn't expel her Quinn, She was simpily suspended for a short time, I'll just shorten it even more and ask her to re-join!" Schue said.

"Wait hold up!" Mercy said standing up her hand on her hip, Puck was waiting cause he knew what ever Mercy had to say was going to be good.

"Mr Schuester, When Rachel blew up she got expelled, But blondey over there does is, actually cussing and she just gets dismissed? Hell to the no that aint on!" She fumed out, Puck silently agreed, It was true after all. Schue ran a hand through his hair frustrated deciding he needs some air.

"I'll be right back." He said before leaving the room.

"Urgh why you even sticking up for Rachel she's vile and-" Quinn started only to be cut off by Mercy again.

"Quinn shush!" Hummel said silencing the blond wanting to watch his girl blow up, It was always entertaining.

"You fag!" Quinn hissed towards Kurt.

"Whoa, whoa you are not gonna cuss at my man Kurt. Listen up white girl, Firstly if you carry on with all that lip I will cut you, Secondly you need to stop stabbing my girl Rachel in the back or i'ma bust your face, I'm not taking all your shit no more and I'm sure half the Glee won't, And as for Rachel being vile? Girl you is the one whos pregnant in high school, I doubt Finn is yo baby daddy!" Mercedes fumed, spitting the words out at the blonde, She was furious of white girl always getting her ass kissed, Well not no more.

"She's totally right, Q your 16 and your knocked." Brittany laughed.

"Yeah you hardly got any room to talk." Santana added.

"A-and y-your head of the celibacy club." Tina added with a stutter out of habit. "Sorry habits die hard." She said smiled.

"And your a Catholic, Isn't marriage supposed to happen first?" Kurt said in his diva voice shooting a glare at the pregnant blond.

"Ahmen to that! So listen up blondey keep your bullshit to yourself none of us want to hear it, And stop cussing everyone just because that's the only thing your good at, And pray that you don't piss me off again and make me go all blacky-chan on yo white ass." Mercedes said taking a seat.

"That's some Jerry Springer shit." Puck muttered with a low chuckle.

Shortly after Mr Schue returned looking abit better and everyone went back to practising, Glee flew past but no one was really in to it today, There minds seeming to be else where, And when Schue bought up Regional's everyone suppressed a sigh.

"We need Rachel back, She's the only chance we got at winning." Artie spoke what everyone was thinking.

"I'm sure Rachel will be back, I was actually going to find her tomorrow and ask her to come back, I'm sure everything will be fine." He reassured.

"Oh please, Your going to have to do alot of kissing up for Princess to come back to Glee, What you done? Was so mean, It reminded me of when Bambi's mom got shot...." Kurt said his voice trailing off towards the end and eyes glazing over.

"Oh Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy." He said his voice cracking, Everyone looked at him like he just grew another head, But he ignored their stares, Clearly they were insensitive. Mercedes gave him a sympathetic look.

"She's in a better place now Kurt." She said giving his hand a tight reassuring squeeze before facing Mr Schue.

"But he's right, We got yo back this time Mr Schue, But just make sure that vanilla over there backs off my girl" She said glaring at Quinn.

"That's settled then, I trust you two will win us back Rachel but in the mean time we need to focus, Quinn I think it would be best if you avoided situations with Rachel unless necessary, And refrain from winding her up, Or I may have to dismiss you from the Glee Club,"

Quinn nodded in response loking down shamefully.

"Ok well good work today guys."

"Good work seriously? We sucked." Kurt said packing up his things.

"Enjoy the rest of the day, And I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye." Will said, Everyone grunted out a response before heading towards their last period, Thank full that they day was almost over.

Whipping out his phone Kurt typed a quick text to Rachel.

TO: Princess.x

Princess, Meet me and Mercedes after school, We'll wait by your locker for you, Have some good news.

Love you, Kurt and Mercedes. :] x

"Come along now poochie, Maths is calling." Kurt said in a sarcastic voice linking arms with Mercedes and walking through the crowded halls, Tina, Artie, Finn and Quinn following behind them. Mike and Matt headed towards history and Puck went nurses offices to get some well needed sleep.

"Practice was such a drag today." Kurt said with a dramatic sigh.

"I know, It was so quiet without our girl." Mercedes agreed.

"I wonder how she's getting along?" Kurt pondered

* * *

**Chapter two completed, I'm sorry if it didn't satisfy any of you just hit me with a review and let me know where I can improve, All reviews are welcome positive and negative. What do you think of my Mercedes did I get her character correct? Please do not take offence to anything I've wrote, But seriously I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, It took me ages writing it, I accidentally exited the page so I had to start all over again argh! Most is from Puck's perspective but as you can see it changes towards the end. I'm going to attempt to write Sue again in the next chapter, Just a quick warning the third chapter will be extremely short, but it will be Rachel's practice one on one with Sue, And may show Sue rubbing it in Will's face that's Rach is on the squad. Sorry if I've disappointed, Hit me with some reviews!**

**XO XO  
**


	3. Frustration

**New Experiences.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or nothing to do with it it belongs to it's respective owners, How ever I own this Story!

Warnings: If you do not like words that rhyme with 'truck' 'pitch' 'runt' then this story is not for you, It is rated as M for a reason - It's very mature. Consists of Sex scenes and many swear words.

Authors Note: Enjoy the fic but it is very very O/C and very A/U - Rated M! 'Not to offend' please read at the bottom, I left you a small message.

**Chapter three - Frustration.**

Sue Sylvester walked into the staff room at lunch time with a grin plastered on her face, Carrying a tray of Starbucks coffee in one hand and a bag of danish whirls in the other, Feeling ecstatic. Walking with a slight bounce.

Will Schuester and Emma Pillsburry broke off their conversation once they acknowledged another presence in the room and looked up to see Sue leaning over them with a grin on her face and a gleam in her eye that kind of scared the pair of them, Sue was never like this unless she was up to something, Something no good.

"Will, Emma can I interest you in a coffee and a danish whirl? Fresh from Starbucks, Steaming hot and freshly ground. Good, your welcome!" She said placing one down in-front of both of them before pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

"Um hi Sue." Emma said nervously, It was obvious that Sue hated her, But she was shocked when Sue replied without an insult, normally she was calling her ginge, Taking the mick out of her OCD or insulting her clothing attire.

"Afternoon." Sue replied leaning back.

"Wow, Your in a good mood today Sue, Any particular reason?" Will asked cryptically, A happy Sue Sylvester was not good.

"I enrolled a new Cheerio this morning, With her talent we'll be at Nationals sooner then expected." She replied not skipping a beat.

"Is that so." Emma said, Shooting cautious glances towards Will.

"Yeah, And we're going to win, They should just hand over the trophy and save them selves time and other competitors the humiliation, There's hardly going to be a competition, My girls are the best after all I did train them. So we'll be flying out then we'll bring home a nice big shiny trophy, To place in the large Cheerios achievement cabinet, You know with all the other trophy's and awards we have won, It's just down the hall next to the tiny Glee Club achievement cabinet, If you could call it that." Sue said sipping her coffee, Letting the Sue they all know and hated slowly sink in.

"Good for you." Will said feeling slightly peed, He turned his attention back to Emma about to resume conversation when Sue interrupted him again.

"Yeah she's a real star, Has amazing potential, Very determined." She said, eyes gleaming more then ever.

"That's cool I guess,Well enjoy your lunch" Will said trying to get the point across that he wanted her to leave.

"I feel sorry for the girl, Some dick-weed teacher blew up on her today and stopped her from doing something she loved, Because she was defending her friend's honor, I feel bad for the poor guy, She's fuming about it, But it only makes her more determined as a Cheerio, Terrible what teachers are like these days eh?" Sue said taking a bite of her Danish Whirl.

'Bit hypocritical of you Sue' Will thought to himself, But he did feel sorry for who ever the new Cheerio was, Must of been horrible, And now she has to put up with Sue Sylvester of all people. God help the poor girl, She doesn't know what she's getting herself involved in.

"That's harsh, Tell her to pop by my office if she would like to talk about it." Emma said, Feeling sympathetic for the girl.

"I'll pass that on to Ray, All though I'm not sure she'd go for it." Sue said, It was now even harder trying to not smile. 'Wait for it..Wait for it....'

"Ray who? I don't recognise the name, Is she new?" Will asked actually showing interest, 'I wonder if she could sing, We could always do with more recruits in Glee.' he thought to himself happily.

"Gosh no, She's been here since the start, In fact you both know her very well, Especially you Will, Rachel Berry ring a bell?" She said smiling smugly. "Oh would you look at the time, I better be off anyway, I need to go learn my new Co-Captain the routine for the big game Friday, All though I'm sure she'll pick it up really easily, She is a star after all." She said standing and placing her empties in the bin, Big grin still evident on her face only now it looked eviler then ever. If possible.

"What!?" Will fumed rising from the table, He couldn't believe it, She must be pulling his leg.

"I think you heard correctly perm head." Sue sneered.

"No, I think I heard wrongly, your clearly lieing Rachel would never join the Cheerios, The idea alone is preposterous. To think you'd make up such a lie just to try and piss me off? It's crazy Sue." He said, honestly believing Sue was winding him up, Even Emma was shocked.

"Nope I'm afraid not Schue, What can I say the girl obviously has common sense. And can I just say I find your accusations offensive and irrational, I will not allow a curly haired Spanish teacher speak to me in such tone, I suggest you apologize, I may even forgive you seeing as I'm in such a good mood, I guess that's what success does to you." She said, saying the latter smugly.

"You can't do this Sue! Rachel is my female lead." Will shouted angrily.

"Can and have my friend, Surprisingly it was she who came to me, And I belive the term your looking for is 'Was' your female lead, She is now MY Cheerios co-captain. You started this war Schuester so deal with it."

"How did I start this war?" He asked confused but still furious.

"When you allowed my Cheerios to join your pansy ass, Scab-eating, mouth breathing Glee club." Sue roared.

"OK if it's a war you want it's a war you'll get." He said standing directly in front of Sue.

"Sounds mouth watering, You sure your ready to come play with the big boys?" She said, The pair now standing head to head.

"Oh I am, Are you?" Will said through clenched teeth.

"I was born ready, Oh it's so on I am going to create an environment that it so toxic, no one will want to be a part of that club, Let alone ever talk to you, Like the time I sold my house to a nice young couple, and I salted the earth in the backyard so that nothing living could grow there for a hundred years. You know why I did that? Because they tried to get me to pay their closing costs." Sue spat out.

"I'm look forward to it." Will replied his jaw tight.

"As do I, I can almost taste my victory!" She hissed.

"I will destroy you." He spat out, Emma sat their staring at the pair, Not knowing what to do.

"I'm about to vomit down your back." She replied, eyes narrowing.

"OK, guys I think that's enough." Emma said standing up, The pair both took a step back.

"Shut up ginge, And can I just say that your top? It's atrocious, How you can wear such a thing scares me,I wouldn't use it to put out a fire, Let alone wipe my ass with it. It should be against the law to wear such thing." Sue shouted towards William McKinley's school guidance councillor, immediately silencing her.

"Bring it Sylvester."Will bit out, He was even more pissed now. It was one thing to insult him and Glee, But to insult Emma, It just wasn't on.

"You are about to board the Sue Sylvester Express. Destination: Horror!"

"Can't wait." Will replied.

"Good, Me either, And can I just say I don't trust a man with curly hair. I can't help, but picturing birds laying sulfurous eggs in there and I find it disgusting." She said through clenched teeth, her eyes in slits. "Now I got to go, You know my new Cheerio, Rachel? Yeah she's waiting for me."She said before turning on her heel and heading towards the Gym.

Will ran a hand through his hair.

"Your hairs lovely Will." Emma spoke up, Will looked at her confused and then gave her a tight lipped smile, Before uttering out a goodbye and making his way towards the Glee Club's practise room, feeling very peed, He didn't understand what the hell Sue's problem was. Mean while Rachel was biting her lip, trying not to let irritation take over.

"This is not dancing on ice for monkeys who have two left feet!" Sue fired towards the petite brunette. Along with many more insults such as:

"I find your performance offensive."

"What a disgusting site."

"You make me want to pull my hair out."

"I'm not even catholic, But you make me want to suddenly pray for mercy!"

"Are you trying to bore me to death, If so your succeeding!"

"Failure, Look it up in the dictionary, bellow it the definition will read 'Rachel Berry'."

"I've seen paralyzed people preform better then you, Whilst having their hands tied behind their back, And wearing blindfolds!"

"You make me want to vomit, then eat it so I can vomit again!"

"What a disaster."

"You think this is hard Berry, Try living with hepatitis that's hard!"

"Argh I can't take this anymore!" Rachel fumed throwing down her pom poms.

"You know what _Miss Sylvester_?," She paused sneering the name ready to give Sue one of her famous Rachel Berry speeches.

"Maybe just maybe if you were less irritating and stop breathing down my back and insulting me, I'd actually be able to over come my errors and succeed and accomplish the correct routine! And perhaps you should be less apathetic and take other peoples feelings into consideration, It will hurry along the process even faster! You know what? In Maslow's book of Hierarchy of Needs it says to succeed in life and emotional, social and physical needs, Encouragement is a necessity, Also you should make me people feel a sense of belonging, And to be quite frank I don't feel that here, In fact I feel the total oposite, It's like your purposely being a pain in my ass so that I will quit the Cheerios, it's obvious you don't want me on your squad hence you being so rude, But it's not going to work, It's only going to push me harder and make me more determined," She paused to take a deep breath,

"And can I just add that your always going on about how 'your cheerios' are performers?," She laughed harshly

"Well news flash, I am a performer, A tremendously talented one at that, I'm going places, I'm going to be a star, I've been preforming since I could walk which is practically my whole life, I'm one of, If not the most talented performers on your squad so you should really take that into consideration, You know why? Because that is how _Rachel Berry See's It!_" She fumed, Mocking Sue even using her hands to make a C sign. Before storming off in a tantrum.

And that was the second time that day that Rachel Berry made Sue Sylvester speechless, Not only had she been accepted on the squad, But she didn't take bullshit and actually stood up to Sue Sylvester, Something no one, minus the curly haired obnoxious nauseating Will Schuester, ever done. Sue expected Ashton Kutcher to jump out any second and and tell her she'd been 'punked'. She waited 5 minutes. It never happened.

"Ray, you made a coach proud today, Something which rarely, no scratch that, never happens. Also can I just say that your speech was delicious and refreshing, You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester, Only I have better hair and fuller lips, Well done give yourself a pat on the back."

Sue remembered now why she allowed this young girl to join her squad.

- She was amazingly talented and actually made her, Sue Sylvester, speechless.

- She reminded her, Of herself when she was a young cheer leader.

- And to get one over on Will Schuester. - 'Mission successfully accomplished.' She noted to herself with a grin.

Ray was officially her favourite Cheerio, And she actually R.r.r, 'Come on Sue you can say it' She said to herself.

She actually R.r.r, Respected her! Whew finally. 'Well done Sue, You never cease to amaze yourself.' She thought to herself.

Rachel was stunned, She goes off on one at Miss Sylvester expecting to be expelled from school and possibly deported from Lima, Because come on this is Sue Sylvester were talking about, But instead she comes in and compliments her? Wow today has been crazy.

"I am sorry Miss S, but it just got to much and I couldn't take it!" Rachel said, Even feeling angry just thinking about it.

"Apology accepted, When dealing with one of my Cheerios, I need to make them terrified, it's like mothers milk to them - without it their bones won't grow properly." Sue said dismissively waving her hand like it was nothing, Rachel was even more confused now then before.

"Ok, Understood Miss S." She beamed standing up putting her phone back in her bag and smoothing down her uniform.

"Miss S eh?" Sue said thinking it over. "I like it, I'll allow it now should we try again?" She said not waiting for an answer and heading back towards the gym, Rachel put her bag back in her locker and followed behind her determined to get the ropes of the routine.

45 minutes later and she had successfully accomplished her mission, Of course there had been a few slip ups and she expected Sue to go off on one again but surprisingly Miss Sylvester didn't say nothing, Rachel felt more relaxed, her self-esteem rising and got more into and finally she completed the routine perfectly and efficiently.

"Well done Ray, You impressed me today, Go get yourself a protein shake and put your feet up you deserve it, I'll see you tomorrow after school for try outs, I know you won't let me down Friday and I look forward to watching you preform." She said to Rachel, Almost whispering.

"Did you just compliment me?" Rachel asked confused, 'I thought she was supposed to be a arrogant self-centered bitch?" She thought to herself.

"Yes I did, It was hard, But I'm Sue Sylvester, Meaning if you ever tell anyone I will denie it" She said before heading to her office.

"Well in that case thank you, I'll see you tomorrow Miss S!" Rachel grinned her bright million dollar watts smile before bouncing off to her locker to gather up her things before meeting up with Kurt and Mercedes. Whilst she was sulking in the Cheerio locker room she received a text from Kurt telling her he had some news.

Noticing she had finished 5 minutes early, And everyone else was still in class she clawed out her phone from her new prada tote bag and text Kurt.

TO: Handsome [x]

Hey Handsome, I finished early and I'll be waiting for you and Miss Chocolate by my locker, News?  
Sounds interesting, Can't wait to hear, I hope it's positive and not negative, I have some myself,  
All though you probably won't believe me hehe, See you shortly. Ly xo xo

Once the message was sent she leaned against her locker patiently waiting, Shortly after the bell rang signaling end of school, she spotted Santana and Brittany heading towards her with grins on their faces. She almost flinched, Then rememberd she was now a Cheerio and these girls' were her friends.

"Hey Rach," Brittany grinned leaning over to cuddle the petite brunette, Catching her off guard she still couldn't believe that these two were actually cool with her, It's an over-whelming feeling tho.

"Hey girl!" Santana said doing the same, Rachel hugged her back before pulling away grinning.

"Hi girls! How was Glee?" She asked curiously, Wanting to know how they were doing with out it, It saddened her that she was suspended from Glee for something that was completely irrelevant, 'Oh well only another 13 days and 9 hours.' She thought to herself.

"Hmm interesting, But we'll let Kurt and Mercedes fill you in on that, But how was practise with Coach?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Surprisingly, It actually went well. I've learnt the whole routine and Miss S said that I done really well! Crazy right?" She laughed nervously.

"Very, If your on her good side, It's good believe me you should feel proud of yourself, It took Quinn like two years for Coach to even slightly like her, she's only just started liking me and Brittany, And neither of us has been told we done really good, So congrats R!" Santana grinned holding her fist out, Rachel awkwardly bumped her fist causing the other girls to burst out in laughter, Rachel soon joined them.

"I'm sorry it's just I still feel really nervous around you two, Like I don't know what to expect, It's still hard to grasp the fact that I'm actually friends with the pair of you and that I'm apart of the Cheerios, It feels like I'm in a dream and I'm anticipating when I'm going to wake up! Today has been so crazy!" She babbled on nervously.

"Woah Chill Rach, We understand that your still cryptic about this, but believe me I'm thinking the same, Brittany is and majority of the school, But it's good you know? That we've over come everything, I'll admit at first I was kind of unsure about you joining the Cheerios but actually hanging with you today, I've got to know you and your a really nice person, And were friends."Santana grinned speaking truthfully.

It was true, At firsts she was just going to let Berry join the squad and then let her do what the hell she wanted, But spending today with her she learnt that Rachel Berry is actually kind of cool and a really nice person when you actually take time to get to know her.

"Nu uh!," Brittany added. Rachel suddenly got really nervous and felt her palms start to sweat. Santana looked at the blond confused.

"I agree with like everything San just said, But not the part of us being friends," The blond added, Rachel started to panic she had went in head deep, She knew she couldn't be this lucky, Oh god! What has she done?

"Britt what the hell ar-" The Latino was cut off by her fellow Cheerio.

"Because were best friends!!" She grinned grabbing both girls and pulling them into a hug, They all started giggling and Rachel was finally able to breath, Relief washed over her. 'I was stupid to think they were leading me on, We're friends. Get a grip Rachel.'

"Yeah I totally agree." Santana said, Doing a Brittany and pulling them into another big hug.

"Wow, Today has been epic, I mean first I got the boot from Glee yesterday, Today I joined the Cheerios, Then I become friends with you guys, I blew up at Quinn, Miss S actually complimented me, And now were best friends, Wow." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah but it's been a a good day, Wait! Miss S?" Brittany said confused, Coach Sylvester said it was mandatory that she only ever be referred to as Coach, Coach Sylvester, Miss, Miss Sylvester, or .. the superior one.

"Yeah we were talking and I kind of came out with it and then she was like and I quote 'Miss S eh?, I like it, I'll allow it'." Rachel answered attempting to mock Sue's voice but failing, Not understanding what the big deal was did she have like a name list or something?

"Wow you must have made an impression on Coach for her to allow that, Well done. Anyway me and Brittany are heading over my house you want to come over?" Santana asked hopeful.

"I can't, I'm sorry Kurt and Mercedes already asked me, But I could do tomorrow?" Rachel replied with her famous smile.

"Sure, Sounds great. We'll pick you up in the morning then?" Brittany asked eagerly, Rachel debated she really wanted to drive her new car, She had only recently passed her test and got her new car last week but it had to have it's M.O.T done and her Dad's were picking it up today whilst she was at school.

"Urm, Well I passed my driving permit last week, And got a new car, And I haven't had the chance to drive it yet as it's been in the garage but Dad and Daddy are picking it up today so could I pick you up instead?" Rachel asked hopeful, Really wanting them to agree, She couldn't wait to finally be behind the wheel of her baby!

"Sure!" Santana grinned, wrapping her arms around Rachel before stepping back.

"Sounds cool, We'll see you then Rach." Brittany said hugging the petite brunette once more.

"Bye Rach!" They say in unison.

"Bye Britt, bye San!" Rachel waved turning around the other way wondering where in the hell Kurt and Mercedes were school finished 5 minutes ago. She started searching the hall way with her eyes but no such luck.

"Looking for someone Berry?" She recognised the voice immediately, Noah Puckerman. Turning around she came face to face with his chest, Blushing she took a step back and looked up.

"Hi Noah, And yes actually I'm waiting for Kurt and Mercedes, You haven't seen them by any chance have you?" She asked.

"Why must you insist on calling me Noah? And No last time I seen them they were leaving Glee and going Maths." He grunted out in response.

"Because it's the correct and appropriate thing to do, I'm sorry if you don't like me calling you it, But I won't stop, And Ok thanks for the help." She said trying to step around him only for him to block her way.

"Why so desperate to escape Berry?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I know you want me really, So stop beating around the bush".

She stopped and looked up at him furiously, Placing her hand on her.

"No, Noah to be quite honest and by saying this I hope I'm not bursting your bubble, But No I don't want you and your accusations are ridiculous, Now I would greatly appreciate if you would step aside so I can go find Kurt and Mercedes." She hissed out.

"In English Berry, Damn your gonna give me a headache." He replied, Damn Rachel Berry and her lectures.

"OK let's see, A way to say this so your pea sized brain will comprehend," She paused placing a hand on her chin and adverted her eyes as if she was thinking.

"What ever helps you sleep at night, I hate to burst your bubble but this is reality, not you dream land. All though I am flattered that you dream of me, But lets keep at that ok? Now move!" She said quirking her perfectly sculpted eye brow at him.

Was she insinuating that he had wet dreams about her? "Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" He asked with a smirk.

"Baby, I've been me all along, You just never took the time to ever get to know me!" She said in a mock seductive voice raking her nails up and down his chest, Noting how strong it was, She wondered what he looked like topless? 'Get your head in the game Rachel!'

"B Berry what are you doing?" He said shocked, Rachel Berry could actually be seductive was one thing, but was also trying to seduce him? And being successful? Whilst also making him feel guilty? He was Noah Puckerman, A bad ass he didn't feel guilt.

"I don't know what your talking about Puck, I'm not doing anything," She paused and leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Yet."In the most huskiest voice she could muster up , She didn't know what the hell she doing and where she was getting the confidence to do it from.

I mean she's Rachel Berry, and He's Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, someone who had tormented through out all her time at William McKinley, Made it his job to humiliate her and slushy her everyday, The schools bad ass and all though Finn was quarter-back anyone would tell you Puck was the star player. (ha player, how ironic.) Not to mention freaking hot, And here she was mock seducing him, let alone actually having a conversation with him.

If anyone would have told her two weeks ago that she, Rachel Berry, Would be doing this she would laugh in their face and refer them to a mental hospital, in fact probably look up a phone number and ring them herself, for them.

Puck was stunned, He didn't know what to do, Normally he was in control and had the ladies wrapped around his finger, Using his charm to make them putty in his hands, He was the one doing the seducing whilst the lucky female was stood speechless, Not the other way round.

Especially with Rachel Berry of all people.

Yet here he stood completely speechless, But like he said previously - Today has been a crazy day.

Rachel leaned back down and took a step back biting her lip, and looking up at him through her lashes. It was then that she spotted Mercedes and Kurt stood behind Puck, mouths agape. She started to panic, Wondering what they were thinking of her, And if tehy thought she was being serious. She was only teasing him, And she hoped they knew that.

She had come far and couldn't lose her composure, So making sure her voice was steady and came out strong in her normal chipper voiceshe said goodbye, As if the previous conversation herself and Puck had shared had never happened.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Puck." She said stepping around him quickly linking arms with Kurt and Mercedes and pulling them along with her out the exit and towards Kurt's black 4x4, But before leaving the school she looked back around only to see him still stood firmly in place, his expression not changed. Team Berry 1 Team Puck 0. She thought to herself with a grin.

'How, What, Berry, Seduce, Cold Shower." Puck muttered under his breath finally able to talk, All though just barely.

Climbing into the passenger seat of Kurt's fancy 4x4, She awaited for one of her fellow Glee clubbers to shoot questions at her, Of all people trust it to be the two most Gossip Girl like people of all West McKinley to over here her conversation. Whilst pulling out the lot she still waited for the questions to come, But they didn't

Which she was thank full for, She didn't even have an answer for herself about what just occurred, How in the hell she got the confidence she doesn't know, And seriously that was so unlike her. 'It's the darn Cheerio uniform!' she shouted in her mind. Looking out the window she briefly wondered where they were going.

She knew she now has alot, of explaining to do.

* * *

**Chapter three? Done! I hope you liked it, And I'm sorry if I ruined Sue, I did try my hardest to write her but seriously she's so hard to write, despite being one of my favourite members on Glee. I don't know where in the hell the whole Rachel seducing Puck come from, It just came out of no where, I hope it's good tho. Also I know I said In my previous Authors Note that this chapter was going to be extremely short but yet it's the longest one so far, It's like my fingers started typing and I couldn't stop! LOL.**

**I love Santana/Rachel/Brittany friendship, And I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it also. Your reviews are amazing, And greatly appreciated. Some of you have pointed out that my grammar and spellings could do with some work, I'm really sorry about that, And I will try and improve. Thank you for pointing that out :)**

**Also a reviewer - 'Wlshygirl79' mentioned how she loved the whole Glee being a family, Including Quinn. I know I'm writing Quinn of as a bitch but don't worry it won't stay that way through out the whole story, I actually have what I hope is a good plot for Quinn/Rachel, And that will come shortly. **

**Once again I'm so glad this story is a success, I didn't think it would be and all your reviews have proved me wrong, So a huge huge thanks to everyone who takes the time to review, Your what makes me want to go on with this story. So please carry on reviewing positive or negative, Everything helps. I hope you liked this story, And enjoy the rest. Until next time. :]**

**'Not to offend'**

**I'm not going to lie, your review really upset me, But I have taken what you said into consideration about my characters being very out of character, And I will try and write them more into character, But only if thats what my readers want. So readers, Would you like for me to write Santana out as a bitch and Quinn as she was in previous episodes (trying to reform herself) The desicion is up to you.**

**Bur for the record can I just state that this is fan_fiction,_ Fiction being unreal, Fan_fiction_ gives people a chance to write about how they would look the plot to go, And that's what I've done. I've clearly stated that this is A/U, hence Santana being nice (But only to Rachel, Brittany other Cheerios and the foot-ball team, I haven't had a chance to write her out as a bitch yet!) If I wrote it out like the producers of Glee did, It would hardly be any fun, and hardly my story, In fact there would be no reason to write it. If you don't like, don't read. **

**XO XO  
**


	4. Rachvention

**New Experiences.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or nothing to do with it it belongs to it's respective owners, How ever I own this Story!

Warnings: If you do not like words that rhyme with 'truck' 'pitch' 'runt' then this story is not for you, Rated M because I'm paranoid.

Authors Note: Just like to say that I'm still really sorry. I've tried better with my grammar and spelling in this chapter; I hope it's easier for you to read now. It is very out of character, but I'm going to try to not go over the top with that. :-)

**Chapter four - Rach-vention**

It had been approximately 20 minutes since the trio had pulled out of McKinley's parking lot; Kurt and Mercedes still had yet to say anything.

"OK! I can't take it no more. Why are you two being so quiet? It's really irritating me now and I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable. I know you two, remember that." Rachel gushed out not being able to bite her tongue any longer.

She noticed Kurt and Mercedes share a look, with a quick nod before Kurt spoke.

"Princess, have faith in us." Was all he said before going back to being silent. Rachel just nodded her head, all though she was still really annoyed.

I mean, it's just so unlike them. Around 5 minutes later, Kurt's 4X4 pulled into the 7-eleven parking lot. The trio climbed out and Kurt locked up before walking round to the passenger side and linking arms with both Mercedes and Rachel.

"7- eleven seriously Kurt?" Rachel laughed softly.

"Well I noticed how hot and flustered you were earlier, during your conversation with Puck, And figured a slushie should cool you down." He said in a teasing tone to the petite brunette. Causing her cheeks to turn crimson. And so it begins.

The three divas were now suited in a booth in the back of the small store, Rachel found herself blocked in with Kurt on one side and Mercedes on the other. Everything was silent, and not the nice kind.

"Yum, grape slushie my favourite." Rachel spoke up feeling awkward.

"Is that so? Better let Puck know that for future reference." Mercedes laughed out loud

"So...I was speaking to San and Britt earlier, whilst waiting for you might I add, and they said something about Glee?" Rachel asked trying to make conversation and get away from the smirks and stares Mercedes and Kurt were shooting her way.

"Oh cherie, your attempts to make us go off topic are amusing." Kurt said in a clipped tone, a crooked smirk on his face.

"Nu-uh miss diva, not gonna happen. Why don't you start by explaining why your in a cheerio uniform?" Mercedes grinned.

"Oh, erm, well...Due to my recent dismissal at Glee Club, I've been focusing alot more on dance; I find that it helps me vent. Anyway whilst doing so this morning, it appears Santana and Brittany saw me. Apparently Miss S was in complete bitch mode and instead of making Santana captain of the cheerios, she ordered the squad to find the perfect replacement. By doing so you get the captain place." Rachel said, playing with her hands.

"And you were the perfect replacement?" Kurt asked sipping on his drink and crossing his legs.

"Yes, I've been dancing since before I could walk. I've drabbled in all kinds, tap, ballet, hell even irsh dancing! Plus I'm a gymnast." Rachel said proudly. She was pleased with her record of performing and would show it off any chance she got.

"I can't say that I'm surprised cherie. Although who is Miss S and why was she in 'complete bitch mode'?" Kurt said leaning closer, now fully interested.

"Coach Sylvester. And because Cheer Nationals are close, and she was short of one member due to Quinn's pregnancy. The rules are similar to Glee; but instead of 12 members as minimum, you got to have a minimum of 18 with Cheer Nationals. And don't worry Kurt, despite her being in complete bitch mode; she got nothing on you!" Rachel teased with a wink causing Mercedes to giggle and Kurt to smile fondly.

"Ok, why Rachel is a cheerio solved. Now you, Santana and Brittany friends?" Mercedes said confused.

"How did you guys know we're friends?" Rachel asked

"We'll get to that after cherie, please do continue." Kurt smiled.

"Well obviously now that I'm a cheerio they got to like me, especially considering I'm co-captain along with Britt," Rachel laughed, sipping her drink.

"Co-captain?!" Kurt asked, his eyes bugging out. Rachel and Mercedes looked to Kurt, then to each other before breaking into a fit of hysterics.

"I'm not amused." Kurt said with a glare, causing the girls to sober up. But wide smiles still on there faces.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but your face was hilarious." Rachel said biting her lip to stop the giggles, Mercedes 'Mmhmmd' in reply.

"Yeah yeah, on with the story." He replied, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Where was I? Oh yeah co-captain...Aparently I was the first person to make Sue Sylvester speechless. And because of my obvious talent and determination she thought I'd be perfect for the role. Which I find crazy, because honestly who an earth on the squad is going to listen to 'Rachel the freak Berry'?" The petite brunette said somewhat sadly.

"Girl you aint no freak, and if anybody tells you different? You tell me and I'll bring my chocolate thunder down on their sorry asses." Mercedes said reaching across the table and giving Rachel's hand a small squeeze.

"That's right cherie. Although I doubt I'd be able to do alot, I'd give some of those _sluts _a bitch slap they won't forget! Plus you are their co-captain, they got to listen to you right? And you're now friends with the two most popular girls in school, who also happen to be head cheerleader and your fellow co-captain; they'd be crazy not to. Which leads us to how you are all friends?" Kurt added with a grin and imitating slapping someone.

"True I suppose, thanks guys," Rachel paused and smiled at her friends. "As for becoming friends with them I don't know, it's kind of weird you know? Apparently Brittany has never not liked me, she just thought I was abit scary. And before she joined Glee, she didn't even know that I existed. She likes everyone in Glee, but she was under Quinn's orders when she joined. She's so cute though!" Rachel said fondly.

"That's understandable. I mean Brittany liking you is believable. But Santana? That's just crazy. She's like the Queen of all bitches! Don't take offence to that cherie." Kurt said patting Rachel's hand and smiling kindly.

"I know, and no offence taken. Anyway I don't even know how it happened with Santana, one minute she was being all bitchy to me and then the next she's doing my hair and make-up. Crazy right? And then she told me how pissed she was at Quinn, because she slept with Puck when San was with him. Even though her and Puck were just having sex and it was nothing serious, she really liked him at the time and was always telling Quinn. And then she just said that when I wasn't been all crazy intense, I'm actually pretty cool." Rachel finished with a grin.

"Wait hold up, Santana was dating Puck when Quinn done the naughty with him? Weren't they like suposed to best friends?" Mercedes said with disgust. She didn't like girls who went with their best friends boyfriends as she had been in that position before and it was heartbreaking.

"I know right? And from what she told me she was practically in love with him and Quinn knew all along." Rachel said wrinkling her nose

"Damn thats fucked up! If it's possible, I hate her even more now!" Mercedes boomed shaking her head in anger.

"Oh miss chocolate thunder, it's most defiantly possible. How could she do that to my Finn?" Kurt spat out in anger.

"Wait you mean you two knew that Finn wasn't the Father and Puck could be?" Rachel frowned saddened by the fact.

"Oh honey, I thought you already knew? I didn't think you actually buy the hot tub story Quinn told Finn. And as for Puck being the father, well we didn't know until you just said. We heard it was Steven Hastings or some other jock." Kurt replied confused. _she bought the hot tub story?_

"Oh! Wait...what hot tub story?" Rachel asked frowning even deeper.

"You honestly haven't heard the story Quinn told Finn? To cover up the fact she whored about whilst with _my_ Finn?" Kurt said amused

"No, people didn't really use to tell me things did they?" Rachel teased, referring to when no one liked her. _God knows why they didn't._

"Girl you know we're totally sorry about that. Plus look at us now, we're BFF's. Us diva's need to stick together!" Mercedes grinned.

"Get this, when Quinn told Finn she was expecting he was totally confused because _they haven't slept together,_" Kurt paused at Rachel's gasp

"I know right? So anyway, from what I've heard in the showers after practise, Finn has a little problem," He paused for dramatic effect

"He arrives a little to early if you know what I mean!" Mercedes winked nudging Rachel's shoulder, who had a expression of horror on her face

"So, about a month previous they had a make out session in Santana's hot tub and he _arrived _early. She told him that 'ask jeeves' said something about the water temperature helps the sperm swim or something. So Finn now believes he got Quinn knocked up like that." Kurt scoffed

"Ask Jeeves? Early arrival, hot tub, wearing swim suits and no actual intercourse?" Rachel said with wide eyes before surprising Kurt and Mercedes by bursting out with laughter, seriously her face was bright red and she had tears streaming down her face as she clutched her side.

"What a carry on. There's more drama at William McKinley then there is on those stupid reality shows, like that Jerry Springer and Jeremy Kyle! I've always known Finn is slow, but to actually believe that crap? So I presume everyone in the school knows?" Rachel asked amused catching her breath whilst Mercedes and Kurt looked at her like she had two head.

"I know, just imagine if we had a Gossip Girl?" Kurt grinned in excitement, practically bouncing in his seat.

"News flash Kurt, you are Gossip Girl!" Mercedes laughed and high fived Rachel who nodded her head in agreement.

"You know what Kurt? With all the gossip you know and Jacob-Ben's gadgets, you two could be Lima Ohio's version of Gossip Girl!" She giggled

"Do not ever, put me in a sentence with that freak!" Kurt glared, but only joking about. Rachel gathered that when he winked at her after.

"Anyway miss diva stop trying to divert our attention! We've covered why your a cheerio, and how you became twins with Santana and Brittany. But what we want to know the most, is what the hell we witnessed between you and a certain mohawked teen?" Mercedes grinned at Rachel's expression, she looked like a fish; her mouth opening and closing, and big wide eyes.

"Oh, erm that? That was nothing!" Rachel chuckled nervously, shifting under there gaze.

"Hey! Would you look at that all our drinks are empty! I'll just go get us some more!" She added, standing up only for Mercedes and Kurt to both do the same and pull her back down with them and gave her a warning glare.

"Nu-uh not happening. Yo waiter, over here!" Mercedes strong voice echoed through out the shop.

"Your not escaping until you tell us what was going on cherie. You were practically eye fucking one another." Kurt smirked

"No we most cetainatley were not! I would never do such a horrid thing, what you think I am!? Some harlot!?" Rachel fumed going red in the face

"Oh honey please! You could see the sexual tension oozing off each other. Even I felt flustered for you!" Kurt replied fanning himself.

"My boys right miss d! You were all over each other, and then you left him speechless," Mercedes laughed at the memory.

"You called?" A womens voice spoke up, turning their heads to her directions they seen a women in her early 20's looking pissed.

"Yeah we did, I'd like a big gulp Cola with Splenda please." Mercedes said with a glare slamming her $6 down on the table

"And you two?" The womens nassle voice hissed in annoyance

"Wild Cherry big gulp." Kurt said primly shooting the women a glare and tossing her some paper bills

"The Ginger Apple Snap please, thank you!" Rachel said with a fake smile, the women took the money she was holding out and left. Returning five minutes later with their drinks, she placed them on the table a little harder then necessary and then proceeded to storm off.

"What crawled up white ass and died?" Mercedes snapped

"Please, she's twenty something and she's stuck in Lima in a dead end job!" Kurt scoffed.

"Maybe we should go then guys?" Rachel asked hopefully, her fellow diva's expressions changed back into smirks and their gaze fell back on her

"No can do, on with the story!" Kurt smirked, excitement written all over his soft features.

"Oh fine!" Rachel snapped "What you two witnessed was me playing Puck at his own game, it wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't taken so god damn long! But he swaggered his way up to me and then proceeded to sexually harass me; he had the cheek to tell me _I wanted him!_ The cheek of it! So then I merely told him 'in his dreams', where he then said I was implying he had wet dreams about him!" She spat out

"I couldn't get him to leave me alone, so I figured why not? Plus strange things are happening seriously, I feel like a new person in this outfit. It's like it gives me a different kind of confidence to what I already have. I just hope he don't harass me tomorrow." She said in a more calmer voice

"Interesting." Kurt said stroking his chin whilst looking at Rachel strangely

"There is that enough of an answer for you!?" Rachel whined and pouted her face

"Yes, more then enough cherie. Thank you for sharing." Kurt said somewhat cryptically before shooting a look at Mercedes who nodded back.

"Would you two stop doing that!" Rachel snapped

"Doing what?" They answer in unison, both confused as to what their fellow diva was on about

"That silent conversation thing you keep doing, it's annoying!"

"Oh sorry honey, I was checking with our chocolate thunder that your answer was enough." He smiled at his friend then sipped his drink

"Oh sorry guys, I didn't mean to snap." Rachel said softly.

"That's ok girl! Anyone don't you want to here what happened in Glee rehearsal today?" Mercedes said throwing her arm around Rachel's shoulder and squeezing softly. Hoping to cheer up her friend and give her a distraction.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So what happened?" She asked curiously, still saddened that she wasn't there to see what ever it was first hand

"Quinn had another one of her bitch fits and Mercedes blew up on her!" Kurt said smugly

"You did?" Rachel asked Mercedes with wide eyes

"Yeah, you don't get all the fun miss diva!" she teased causing her friend to blush before giggling softly

"But that's not that best part!" Kurt interrupted in a sing song voice, Rachel only arched an eyebrow in response.

"I told her to shut up and she called me a fag! So Mercedes started again" Kurt grinned, oh how he loved to make people wait.

"She called you a fag? What the hell!" Rachel seethed in anger

"Calm down cherie, it's all taken care of!" Kurt smiled, touched that Rachel would get so worked up over him

"So anyway she said some stuff about you and you being vile and a slut or something and then I went mad again and totally went 'I bet Finn isn't even yo babydaddy!' and then...Brittany totally put her in her spot, she was all like: 'She's totally right, Q your 16 and your knocked up.' And then laughed!" Mercedes said shooting a grin at Rachel.

"No way! I knew San didn't like Quinn no more, but Britt? And I'm not a slut!" Rachel asked shocked yet touched for her blonde friend

"Anyway then it turned into a gang thing because Santana was all like 'Yeah you hardly got any room to talk.' but that's not even the strangest part yet... Tina! Tina of all people decided to put her two pence in with 'And you head of celibacy club' it was epic cherie!" Kurt squealed

"Then Kurt just had to add the icing to the cake with 'And your a Catholic, Isn't marriage supposed to happen first?' and then I blew up on her again, and Puck muttered something about Jerry Springer with a laugh, then everyone was snickering in the back ground, and I gave her another mouthful causing everyone to laugh again! It was some serious Quinn bashing!" Mercedes rambled excitedly

"No way! Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do with out you sometimes. I just wish I was there!" Rachel pouted

"Oh honey that's not even the best part yet, no matter how fabulous it was!" Kurt smiled knowingly, making Rachel even more curious

"Mr Schue returned after and we were all saying how we needed you, then he agreed. Eagerly might I add. I mean he was practically begging us to help him, and then Kurt went on about Bambi and then we told him he needs to get miss vanilla ice to lay off you, and he told Quinn basically she needs to lay off you or she's outa Glee." Mercedes grinned proudly before finishing off her drink with a loud 'ahhh'

"He wants me back already?" Rachel asked hopeful

"Hell yes!" Mercedes boomed, attracting every ones attention again.

"So you'll be coming to Glee with us tomorrow 5th period?" Kurt asked his friend

"Of course, have I ever let you guys down?" Rachel grinned before being pulled into a hug by her fellow divas.

Shortly after Kurt dropped Rachel off at home with a promise to see her tomorrow. Once inside she stripped out of her uniform and put it in the wash before making her way upstairs for a shower and then an early night.

_Things are finally looking up_ was her last thought before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Chapter four? Done! I know it's took me way long to update but I've had a major case of writers block, plus college has been on my case 24/7 and I've had so many assignments I've lost count! Plus we got our exams in two weeks so I've had to revise for that and on top of all that I've started working along side my sister in her mobile hair dressing business! But I've had the push I needed thanks to moviejunkie92. Thank you for all reading, I'm glad your enjoying the fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Although it's not a great improvement, I hope my spellings, punctuation and grammatical errors have improved! I'm sorry for all the errors though. If any of you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to shoot them my way! Pairings, a direction the story should head in ect... Keep reviewing guys; your great! xSpencer-Rose**x**


	5. For Good

**New Experiences.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or nothing to do with it it belongs to it's respective owners, How ever I own this Story!

Warnings: If you do not like words that rhyme with 'truck' 'pitch' 'runt' then this story is not for you, Rated M because I'm paranoid.

Authors Note: Just like to say that I'm still really sorry. I've tried better with my grammar and spelling in this chapter; I hope it's easier for you to read now. It is very out of character, but I'm going to try to not go over the top with that. :-)

**Chapter five - For Good.  
**

Thursday morning, Rachel stood before the floor length mirror in her bedroom and twirled around; noticing the way the way her cheerio skirt flew up and flashed her spankies. The skirts Rachel normally dressed in, were no shorter then the red skirt she had on at the moment. And sure, despite how much anyone would admit it, she knew people checked her out. But this skirt made her feel different. A good different.

It was kind of like Halloween. She'd be able to look similar to a whore, but get away with it.

Not that Rachel ever wanted to look like a whore, no way. But she was aware of the attention that this noticeably small uniform bought her, hell even Finn had a peak. And the best part was that people didn't have to feel embarrassed or sneakily stare no more.

Being a cheerio was definitely a good thing, there was no way she could quit now that she's been accepted back in Glee.

That scenario had popped into her mind a few times last night, but there was no way she could do that. At first Rachel had only agreed to join the cheerios as she didn't have Glee, but now she has Glee back and she doesn't feel the need to quit the cheerios. Like the girls said, being a cheerio had it's benefits. A rise to popularity, she's gained two pretty cool friends: Santana and Brittany, people actually acknowledged her now, she highly doubted that anyone would even think about slushying or tormenting a cheerio, let alone one of the co-captains so she was no immune to all their attacks. Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and a ton more jocks had actually checked her out. Plus it gave her a chance to perform and the cheerios were winners. Plus, she actually enjoyed being a cheerio. No, there was no way that she would quit cheerios.

Adding a few layers of mascara to her lashes, a few strokes of bronzer to her cheeks and a swipe of lip gloss on her lips, Rachel smiled widely at herself in the mirror one last time before skipping downstairs and out the door to her new car. She loved her car already. She knew it would attract lots of attention to her, but she really didn't care.

If her Daddy's thought buying her a flashy new car would make up for their ever lasting absence, so be it.

Pulling outside the address Santana had text her, she beeped her horn three times and waited. Fidgeting slightly in her seat with nerves. But seeing Santana step out the nice looking home with a huge grin, she grinned widely in response.

"Hey Rach! Wow, nice ride!" Santana said with a whistle and nod of approval.

"Hey San. Thanks, it is nice isn't it?" Rachel grinned at the Latino girl who had slided into the passenger seat next to her.

"Damn straight it is, and I thought my Beamer was the best car at the school!" She pock pouted causing Rachel to giggle, and the joining her.

"Wheres Brittany to?" Rachel asked noticing the blonde wasn't with Santana. She was sure she had to pick them up together?

"Coming now, look." Santana said with a smile and pointing to the other side of the road, where Santana was hugging a young boy goodbye before skipping over to Rachel's car. Not bothering to open the door, she jumped over seeing as the roof was down.

"Hey girlies. Nice car Rach, I think my brother has a poster on his wall like it." Brittany grinned leaning forward and pulling the girls into a hug.

"Hey B!" Santana grinned before messing around with the c.d player.

"Morning Brittany." Rachel smiled widely before starting the engine up and peeling away quickly and flying through the streets of Lima. Santana looked at Rachel with a smirk and then settled on a song that Rachel quickly recognised and began dancing in her seat to.

When the beat kicked in Santana started drumming her fingers and singing along

_Shopaholic is what they call 'em _  
_my addiction, my prescription _  
_Gimme shoes and give me bags _  
_how much you want I need 'em bad_

Brittany leaned forward in her seat so her head was between Rachel's and Santana's and took over with a smaller voice

_All them girls be checking my bags _  
_why they be bittin' my swag _  
_I guess you know I'm Bad (Bad)_

Looking to each other and giggling softly the girls come together and harmonized the chorus

_What a bad little girl I am (I got a problem) (bad bad) _  
_What a bad little girl I am (I need you to solve it) (bad bad) _  
_What a bad little girl I am _  
_Bad bad bad bad bad _  
_What a bad little girl I am (I got a problem) (bad bad) _  
_What a bad little girl I am (I need you to solve it) (bad bad) _  
_What a bad little girl I am _  
_Bad bad bad bad bad_

Rachel took over the next verse whilst drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and bobbing her head

_Need no bargain, need no sale _  
_I want the best, I dress me well _  
_Love Cavalli dipped in Versace _  
_Chick ain't cheap and everybody knows_

Once Rachel was finished the girls whistled teasingly before Brittany repeated her verse

_All them girls be checking my bags _  
_why they be bittin' my swag _  
_I guess you know I'm Bad (Bad)_

Whizzing into the school parking that looked noticeably full, Santana pointed her finger to where she normally parks, and Rachel peeled into the parking space noticing that all the other jocks and cheerios were parked here to, sat on or leaning against there cars. The girls came together again for the chorus not aware of the attention they were attracting

_What a bad little girl I am (I got a problem) (bad bad) _  
_What a bad little girl I am (I need you to solve it) (bad bad) _  
_What a bad little girl I am _  
_bad bad bad bad bad _  
_What a bad little girl I am (I got a problem) (bad bad) _  
_What a bad little girl I am (I need you to solve it) (bad bad) _  
_What a bad little girl I am _  
_bad bad bad bad bad_

Once they had finished the girls all fell into a small state of hysterics. Slinging there WMHS cheerio bags over the shoulders and got out the car, Rachel pressing a small button and the roof coming up and alarm on. They then headed in the direction to a large group where everyone stood: Finn, Puck, Mike, Matt, even Quinn and some other jocks and cheerios.

"Nice performance babe." Mike said kissing Brittany's cheek and slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah girls you sounded really good, especially you Rachel." Finn grinned goofily at the brunette, causing Quinn to glare at her boyfriend and rival before wrapping an arm around his waist possessively.

"Thanks Finn." Rachel smiled slightly instead of her megawatt smile she usually sent him before linking arms with Santana, who in return smiled down at the smaller girl. Everyone looked at the small interaction between the Queen bitch and Queen diva in surprise.

Everyone exchanged a few hello's and began small conversation, Rachel being included.

"Berry! That's your car!?" Puck asked loudly, clearly in awe whilst staring at the sleek black Mercedes SLR Roadster. Due to his loud sudden outburst, every ones attention to diverted to the car. A few whistles of appreciation and chorus of 'damns' could be heard making Rachel blush.

"Yes, Daddy bought it for me as a sweet 16th present, but I've only just passed got my drivers permit." Rachel answered nervously

"Damn! I wish I got a car like that for my sweet 16th!" Matt boomed in amazement, a few murmurs of agreement could be heard in the background

"It's more like a hush present. My Daddy's are hardly ever home, so they buy my all this flash stuff to make up for it." She explained sadly.

"Yeah but still, look at it! Your definitely giving me a ride in that boy soon." Puck whistled still staring at the car.

"Me to!" Matt chorused making everyone chuckle.

"Maybe." Rachel grinned.

"Come on then shortie, we're going to be late for homeroom. B you coming?" Santana asked already walking away. Brittany kissed goodbye to Mike and then skipped over to the girls, linking on to Santana's other arm. The boys and Quinn following closely behind.

"Hey, if Mike's walking behind us then why did you say goodbye? Not just walk with him?" Rachel asked the blonde confused.

"Because, the three most popular and hotest girls in school are to walk in together whilst everyone stares on in awe and envy." Santana grinned.

"Yeah it's like an unwritten rule or something." Brittany added happily.

"Ready Berry?" Santana grinned down at the smaller brunette who looked back up nervously and nodded her head.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She breathed out, palms sweating and legs feeling heavy. Santana just chuckled in response before carrying on walking in through the doors. Rachel was amazed. True to Santana's word, everyone was staring at the three of them as they strutted through. Santana had on a poker face that kind of said 'don't mess with me' and Brittany, innocent Brittany was smirking. How had she not noticed this before?

Ever the performer and not one to be out done. Rachel smirked slightly and arched one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. People were whispering about them, girls looking on in envy and jealousy, boys looking on in lust and awe. Rachel felt amazing.

She was pretty sure, that this feeling she was feeling right now, would be similar to what she'll feel when she gets her first Tony.

Luckily the girls lockers were all close together, Brittany's two doors down from Rachel's and Santana's directly across from Rachel's on the other side of the hall. Before, this used to be a pain to Rachel as they used to torment her. But now she was thankful. Same as homeroom, before Rachel used to sit in the front row and ignore the notes the cheerios used to throw in her direction, but now as she sat in the back row with them looking around the room she couldn't help the grin the spread across her face.

After homeroom, the day went by pretty quickly for Rachel. Separating from the girls for classes and then bumping into them in the hallway whilst on their way to their next class, and then meeting them for the classes they shared together. 5th period came quickly and Rachel began to feel excited about going back to Glee, but also nervous.

During the 20 minute car ride from the 7-eleven, Kurt had informed Rachel that himself and Mercedes made Mr Schue feel guilty for being so quick to expel Rachel from Glee, when she was only defending herself, and for good reason to. So Rachel had to act like she still hadn't forgiven Mr Schue, which wouldn't be hard; because she hadn't.

Following Santana into the choir room with Brittany trailing behind her, the three girls made their way to a row of seats at the back of class. Seeing Mercedes and Kurt enter the classroom, Rachel smiled widely at them and waved them over to sit in the seats in the row before her. Rachel had cleared it with Santana and Brittany, and the girls were okay with it.

Finn and Quinn entered minutes later, Finn beginning to head in the direction of Rachel only for Quinn to grab his arm and sit on the other side of the room. Rachel glared at Quinn for doing this and Quinn glared right back, and that was the position Artie and Tina found them in when they entered not long after. Both stopped at the front of the class room.

Looking at the left side where Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt sat and then towards the right side where Finn and Quinn sat. Not wanting to get involved, they both made their way forward and sat directly in the middle of the two rivals. Mike and Matt were next to enter, oblivious to what was going on, Mike grinned widely and plopped himself down in the seat next to Brittany, throwing his arm around the back of her chair.

Santana perked up seeing Matt, just seeing him made her stomach flutter. She couldn't wait until the party at hers Friday, where she could finally confess her feelings to him. But all thoughts dropped when she seen the dark males face lighten up and split into a grin upon seeing Mercedes, before taking the seat next to her and starting conversation.

Everyone was oblivious to the sadness etched on the Santana's face, everyone but Rachel.

Rachel looked at her friends expression and knew that the girl was going to cry any second now. She knew this because she flt the same every time she saw Finn do the same with Quinn, thought weirdly, she didn't feel that bad no more. Standing up, she grabbed hold of Santana's hand, who looked up in confusion so Rachel nodded her head toward the door before pulling the Latino up and making her way towards it.

Everyone looked up confused, until Mr Schue walked through the door with a few papers in his hand.

"Rachel!" Mr Schue said loudly and in surprise, he hadn't expected her to come back without a diva fight.

"Mr Schue." She said curtly, wanting to hurry up and leave before Santana cried.

"I'm glad that your back! I was thinking that maybe-" Schue started only to be cut off by the impatient bet.

"Fabulous! I'm sure it will be great, now if you'll excuse me. I really have to pee and I can't hold it no longer unless you would like a puddle on the class room floor." She huffed before side stepping around him and making her way towards the female toilets down the hall.

As soon as she entered the toilets she saw three closed cubicles, and that was not good.

"Everyone leave now, or I'll spread round the school that you were having a lesbian make-out session in here or that you have diarrhea." She hissed out, surprised at her actions, but more surprised at the sounds of flushes being pulled and three girls scurrying past her and out the door.

Walking over to the door, she locked it and then pulled Santana down onto the small bench near the window.

"Check you out Berry, already making orders." Santana said with a smile, but her voice cracked and the smile didn't touch her eyes. Rachel pulled the girl into her arms and not two seconds later, Santana was crying into Rachel's shoulder muttering profanities whilst Rachel rubbed soothing circles on the girls back. Around 5 or 10 minutes later the other girl had calmed and stopped crying, but still rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm so stupid!" Santana hissed out

"No your not, he's just an asshole." Rachel replied softly

"No it's not his fault. If I wasn't such a slut, then he wouldn't think I just wanted to sext him." Santana replied shamefully

"Your not a slut Santana, don't put yourself down like that." Rachel replied somwhat angrily.

"How could I have not seen this happening? I mean sure we've been sexting and flirt occasionally, but he's been making moon eyes at Mercedes for ages. And he didn't even sext me back last night, he always replies no matter what! It's all my fault! It's because I don't do relationships, I'm like the male version of Puck. God how could I have been so stupid?! No wonder he don't want me, I'm such a whore!?" Santana spat out, crying.

"You're no where near as bad as Puck is San. And it's not your fault, even I've noticed how you actually show the real you when your around him. And how vulnerable you are when he's near. He's just a stupid meet head for not noticing, but it's his loss San. Any guy would be lucky to have you, your beautiful, intelligent, funny and a really cool person." Rachel said truthfully, trying to reassure her friend.

Rachel felt Santana stiffen and the shift in her arms until she had pulled right back and was staring Rachel straight in the eye.

"You really think that?" She whispered out, her voice horse and vulnerable.

"Of course I do San and I'm sure everyone else does aswel; including Matt. And if they don't, then they're stupid." Rachel smiled softly.

"But why? I've been so crappy to you, I've practically ruined high school for you." She asked, eyes glistening and tears threatening to spill over.

"No you haven't. Yes in the past you have been rather horrible to me, but like I just said that was in the past. Since you've joined Glee, you've stopped. And since yesterday I've seen a different side to you, and your amazing Santana Lopez." Rachel said cheesily.

"Thank you Rach. For saving me back in there and for holding me in here, I've never really had no one there for me you know? My Mum and Dad are always away, I don't have no siblings and all my family live far away. Sure I've got Brittany, and don't get me wrong I love her to bits, but it's like she's so oblivious to everything. I used to have Quinn, but everything was always about her. And I can't go to anybody else." She sniffled.

"I know how you feel," Rachel sighed "My Dad's are never home. I swear out of a month, I probably spend just under a week with them. Sure I have everyone in Glee, and I'm positive that they'll all be there for me if I need them but it will it will be one of 'Rachel Berry's famous diva moments' you know?" Rachel spoke in a sad, soft tone.

"Brittany's always to busy with Mike. I feel so alone sometimes." Santana added.

"I can tell Kurt and Mercedes, but then they don't really understand." Rachel murmured.

"We're more alike then I would of guessed." Santana said, making both girls chuckle softly.

"I guess we are. You know San, I'm always going to be here if you need me ok? I'm just a small drive or a phone call away." Rachel smiled.

"The same goes to you. Hey I got an idea!" Santana said feeling alot more better.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked curious, seeing her friend happier made her feel happier to.

"Seeing as our parents are always away, we should hang out more and take in turns staying at each others houses on weekends!" She grinned.

"Deffinately," Rachel grinned back "Why don't we go shopping together this weekend? It would be nice to have a girls perspective instead of my one of Dad's. Don't get me wrong their great and all, but it would be nice to have female company." Rachel grinned, excitement in her voice.

"Sure! We should skip tomorrow morning and go get a outfit for the night time!" Santana said bouncing on the spot about the idea of shopping.

"Skipping? I don't know..." Rachel trailed of teasingly "Who am I kidding, one day won't hurt right?" Rachel laughed.

"Absolutely, and now your a cheerio you'll get away with practically anything! Now come on lets go back!" Santana smiled pulling the small girl up.

"You sure your going to be alright?" Rachel asked as they approached the mirrors, quickly wiping away any smudged of make-up.

"Positive, anyway I got my shortie there with me." Santana grinned using her new pet name for Rachel. Whilst Rachel was uncertain of the name, she was overwhelmed with happiness. No one other than her Daddy's had gave her one, well unless it was 'Man hands' or 'Rupaul'.

"Of course Loca!" Rachel said testing out the nick name, seeing Santana grin in approval she silently did a little happy dance.

"Hey isn't this weird? We used to be enemies, and I used to call you 'Man Hands' and your my best friend, and my shortie?" Santana said nervously, she can't believe she let it slip that felt Rachel is her best friend. But she didn't care, she really was.

"I know right? To think I used to call my best friend Satan!" Rachel slipped and then slammed a hand over her mouth, but in the back of her mind she was ecstatic that Santana said that she was her best friend. She always presumed Britt was, but Britt's like best friends and dating Mike.

"Satan eh?" Santana said amused.

"It's similar to your name, and you were really bitchy!" Rachel laughed, now feeling comfortable seeing only amusement on San's face.

"It's cool, now how do I look? Can you tell I've been crying?" Santana asked.

"Nope, you look fabulous!" She answered with a grin.

"C'mon then let's go." Santana said linking arms with Rachel and approaching the door.

"Hey how good are you at singing musicals?" Rachel asked curiously, feeling a light bulb ping in her head.

"I haven't really watched alot of them, but I can rock em." Santana laughed unlocking the door and pulling Rachel out into the hallway.

"Great. How do you feel about doing a duet with me? Mr Schue, as Kurt puts it, 'needs to do some serious kiss assing' to me. And I'll use that to my advantage and make him allow us to sing this song at Sectionals. It will blow them away, the song itself and the chemistry" She grinned.

"Sure why not? Wait...Chemistry? It's not going to be some love song isit? This isn't you coming on to me?" Santana teased her friend playfully.

"Of course not! No! Why would you even think that!" Rachel said flustered.

"Chill Rach, I was only teasing. So whats the song about?" She laughed at the expression on the petite girls face.

"Bad and good I suppose, and about how two people help each other change." Rachel grinned pushing the door to the choir room open.

"Where have you two been? It's 25 minutes into practise, you obviously don't care about Glee." Quinn hissed from her position on Finn's lap.

"I don't need to answer to you Quinn. Of course I car about Glee, in fact that's what me and Santana were discussing, so mind your own. Also please refrain from talking to me unless necessary, I can't be bothered with your bullshit no more." Rachel snapped resuming her seat.

"And whilst your at it, less of the PDA. Not everyone wants to see you two dry humping." Santana spat defending her friend, taking a seat next to her. She noticed Finn blush and Quinn narrow her eyes, so she glared back harder until Quinn gave up and sat in the seat next to Finn.

"You said you were discussing Glee?" Mr Schue asked attempting to ease the tension.

"Yep," Rachel said popping the 'P' "We have an excellent song that we would like to perform at sectionals." She said daring Schue to object.

"Great! Why don't you perform it for us at the end?" Mr Schue replied. _If it means she'll stay, it's worth a shot._

"Of course. Also, I clearly can't do the solo on Proud Mary now, but I want Mercedes to replace me." Rachel grinned at Mercedes shocked expression. And then noticed everyone else with their mouths agape. _Had I really been that bad?_

"You really want me to replace you miss diva?" Mercedes asked hopeful and ecstatic, she knew that solo was made for her.

"Of course Mercedes, no one could do a better job then you." Rachel said fondly, squeezing her friends shoulder.

"Excellent. This is really great team work guys. So we have our solo and our duet now what about the whole team?" Schue clapped smiling.

"What about Rollin' Stones, you can't always get what you want?" Finn asked, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wow guys, this is great we're on a roll." Mr Schue said.

Matt, Brittany and Mike moved to discuss choreography, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina discussed costumes and fabrics. Finn, Artie and Mr Schue discusses props and music whilst Quinn sat with them and nodded there head. Rachel had skipped off and gotten some music sheets for her song choice, and was whispering with Santana about them.

Santana agreed with Rachel; this song was going to kick ass and the one that brings the trophy home.

Before they knew it class was almost finished and they were up at the front of the class stood beside eachother smiling widely.

"This is scary, I've never seen Santana smile so much before." Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"Mm hm, I wonder what song their doing?" She whispered back a little to loudly. Both Santana and Rachel sent playful glares their way before Brad started playing the piano, only a few people in the room recognise the tune. But they had everyones attention

Santana looked around the room and took a deep breath before starting

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good _

Everyone was amazed, they always pegged Santana as a dancer not a singer; they were wrong. Rachel smiled at her friend and began her verse

_It well may be _  
_That we will never meet again _  
_In this lifetime _  
_So let me say before we part _  
_So much of me _  
_Is made of what I learned from you _  
_You'll be with me _  
_Like a handprint on my heart _  
_And now whatever way our stories end _  
_I know you have re-written mine _  
_By being my friend... _

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _  
_By a wind off the sea _  
_Like a seed dropped by a skybird _  
_In a distant wood _  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _  
_But because I knew you _

As usual everyone was amazed by Rachel's voice, but listening to the lyrics amazed them even more about how true they were, since the two had been friends Rachel had calmed down on the crazy and Santana was much less of a bitch. Santana looked at Rachel and sand the next line

_Because I knew you _

Rachel turned her and looked to see Santana watching her she met the Latina's gaze as they harmonized together

_I have been changed for good _

Rachel adverted her gaze back to the Glee clubbers as she sang the next part, the lyrics hitting herself and everyone else in the room

_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for _

Santana took Rachel's hand in hers as she sang the next part, putting everything in it so Rachel knew it was true

_But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share _

Rachel and Santana kept their hands entwined as they grinned and harmonized the next part together

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Santana sand the next verse, with Rachel over lapping her with her own

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _  
_As it passes a sun _  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder _  
_Halfway through the wood _

Rachel over lapped Santana as she sang, but they came together for 'wood' and held the night out a little

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _  
_By a wind off the sea _  
_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _

Rachel and Santana danced around each other playfully as they sang the next part, bringing tears to majority of the Glee members eyes

_Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better _

Santana stopped dancing and tightend her hold on Rachel's hand and she looked into her eyes and whispered out the next part

_And because I knew you... _

Rachel knew Santana actually meant the words she was singing, as did Rachel. So she squeezed her hand back in response, kept eye contact and whispered out the next line.

_Because I knew you... _

With once last look at each other and a big grin they looked back at everyone else and belted out the last part together, hands still clasped

_Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good... _

As they finished the song the hugged each other tightly and then giggled, sniffiling back tears. Looking back at the audience they could see Kurt, Mercedes, Mr Schue, Tina, Mike and even Quinn dabbing their eyes. (read: though the latter was due to hormones) Artie, Matt, Finn, Puck and Brittany all looked on in amazement at the two females. Everyone clapping loudly

Clasping their hands back together, Rachel and Santana bowed mockingly and made their way back to their seats.

"That...That was wow, just wow, absolutely amazing girls. That's definitely our duet/ballad at Sectionals!" Mr Schue said clapping his hands furiously and his eyes still glistening.

"I agree, you girls were amazing!" Tina said smiling widely

"That song fits you both perfectly. So much chemistry was in there, your going to rock it at Sectionals!!"Mercedes boomed dabbing her eyes.

"That's going to be our winning number!" Mike added surprising everyone as he was usually quiet unless around his friends.

"What? My auntie Lei made me watch it when we were in New York!" He said defensively making everyone giggle.

"I'm going to need you girls dress sizes so I can find the perfect dresses for you two to where. Bravo girls, bravo! Absolutely breathtaking, I had goosebumps listening to you to perform. Remind me to bring tissues to Sectionals!" Kurt said fanning himself earning a few more chuckles.

"Ok guys great day today. We've come far, and you've show a great amount of team work today. Enjoy your lunch." Schue said dismissing everybody. Everybody grabbed their bags and shuffled out the class room to the crowded halls, and to the lunch room.

"Me and Mike are going to go on to the table, we brough lunch in with us." Brittany said skipping away and taking Mike with her to the Glee table.

"San where are we sitting today?" Rachel asked curiously, she didn't mind either way.

"We'll sit with the jocks and cheerios today. I was going to invite you to mine after school anyway, so we'll come up with a rota or something yeah?" Santana laughed whilst heading to the front of the lunch line. Rachel and everyone else following behind her.

"Okay sounds good!" Rachel grinned following her, turning around she explained to the original Glee members hers and Santana's plan and they all seemed ok with it and laughed, So Rachel took that as a good sign and bid them goodbye as they left.

"Dude we got to talk plays for the game, so you're going to have to sit with us today." Matt said to Finn throwing a few slices of Pizza on his plate.

"Ok man. Quinn?" Finn said hesitantly, knowing that she wasn't aloud to sit at that table no more.

"What ever Finn, do as you want. You can sit there today and I'll sit with the Gleek's, but tomorrow your with me." She hissed storming off with her tray of food. Making a few people chuckle. Santana and Rachel grabbed a jacket potato and some apple juice waiting for the guys.

"Man I feel bad doing this to her." Finn said shaking his head, and grabbing a burger and chips and a can of coke.

"Don't man. You can't help it, she should be able to understand." Puck said stacking up his tray with chips and pizza and a Pepsi.

"True I suppose." Finn said leading the way to the table, Santana, Rachel, Matt and Puck following closely behind.

Rachel couldn't help but feel nervous as she approached the table, she hadn't sat here yet and was worried what they would say to her. But as she took a seat in between Finn and Santana, with Puck and Matt sat across from her she felt better. But then when a few cheerios and jocks smiled kindly and said hello to her, she grinned in response and felt much better.

"We got practise together after school anyway, so we'll go straight to mine after Rach?" Santana questioned sipping her drink.

"Yeah, Britt you getting a ride with us your going to Mikes?" Rachel asked the blonde opening her own drink.

"Mike's parents are out tonight, so we're going back to his." Brittany grinned making a few people laugh.

"Well we all know whats going to be going on there don't we?" Puck said suggestively with a mouth full of food.

"We're not all as _active _as you Puck!" Mike blushed, brushing Puck off.

"Yeah yeah the hickies say different dude!" Matt laughed throwing a chip at Mike causing a mini food fight.

"You ready for practise after school Berry?" A random red headed cheerio asked with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Santana snapped at Brandy Hayes, number one slut on the squad.

"Chill San, I was only asking. You know what Coach Sylvester can be like." She answered obviously scared at the firey Latino.

"Don't call me San, only my friends call me San. I only put up with you because your on my squad." Santana spat.

"Yeah and Coach loves Rachel anyway, you should have seen how nice she was to her." Brittany added making a few people gasp.

"Yeah Miss S is kind of cool when she's not breathing down your neck." Rachel laughed trying to calm her friends down.

"So Rach that means your going to be at the big game on Friday then." Puck stated with a smirk.

"No duh." Rachel and Santana said in unison causing them to giggle at each other.

"Jinx shortie you owe me a coke!" Santana teased taking a bite of her potato.

"Boo you loca!" Rachel said poking her toung out childishly.

"Shortie? Loca?" Matt asked amused at the two former enemies "Already with the pet names? How cute!" he teased.

"She's shorter then me, it makes sense." Santana said brushing him off, not wanting to converse with him still feeling pissed him.

"I don't know where loca come from, it just reminds me of her. It sounds Spanish." Rachel answered stealing one of Puck's chips.

"Hey! Get your own!" Puck said jokingly. _How in the fuck am I having a normal conversation with Berry? Without wanting to light myself on fire?_

"It's good having you here with us Rach." Finn interrupted with a grin.

"Thanks Finn." She smiled back before starting conversation with Britt about outfits for Friday and inviting her to come shopping with herself and Santana on tomorrow morning. Making a few people raise their eyebrows at the idea of Rachel Berry skipping school, that's when Rachel surprised them even more by flipping them the bird, still continuing her conversation with Brittany.

"Hey San, do you want to wear my jersey tomorrow? You know cause it's like tradition for one of the cheer leaders to where one of the jocks jerseys on game day?" Matt asked Santana with a smile. Whilst she was still mad at him, she couldn't help the little flip her stomach did.

"Sure Matt, bring it to me before school ends." She smiled.

"Oh shit." Finn said suddenly earning the Glee cheerio/jocks attention.

"Whats up man?" Puck asked confused at his friends little out burst.

"Quinn normally wears my jersey and now she's not a cheerio." Finn answered, then shot a look at Rachel who was turned in the opposite direction talking to Brittany still along with another cheerio, Kasey Fields. Puck noticed this, and for a reason he don't fucking know he quickly called Rachel's name.

"B..Rachel!" He started with Berry, but he knew that pissed her off and he wanted her to agree. Plus she'd be shocked he called her Rachel.

"Yes Puck?" Rachel asked surprised he called her by her given name instead of her last name. Santana looked at Rachel with a smirk knowing what was coming. _Interesting..._ she thought. First Puck asking Rachel knowing Finn was going to? She looked on waiting.

"It's gay I know, but it's like a tradition or something. Do you want to wear my jersey tomorrow?" Puck asked feeling kinda nervous, and not because he was worried that Rachel would say no or anything like that.

"Erm, Okay I guess. Bring it with you when Matt gives his to Santana, and it better be clean!" She teased biting her lip.

"Sure sure." He laughed back and then started a conversation with Matt but not before noticing the look of jealousy on Finn's face.

Lunch and the rest of the school day flew by quickly. Cheer practise had went amazing, the routine was almost perfect and there was no more quivering. Coach Sylvester was still a dragon to every body, minus Rachel, Santana and Brittany. Rachel got her spare home uniform and her away one. After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Santana and Rachel made their way to her car only to find Matt and Puck sat on the bench talking near by.

"I thought your practise finished like 15 minutes ago?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yeah well we had to wait and give you our jerseys didn't we?" Matt laughed handing his to Santana as Puck threw his at Rachel.

"Yeah and Finn couldn't wait to give me a lift because Quinn was bitching at him, so Berry your my ride home." Puck grinned.

"You had this planned out all along." Rachel stated with a smile unlocking the car and letting the roof pull back, as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"I'm shot gun though, why you still here Matt?" Santana asked as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"I'm staying at Puck's house, I always do before game day. We chill out on Halo and have a few beers." He answered with a grin climbing into the back seat and moving along so Puck could slide in. Whilst none of them would admit it until they were safe in Puck's house, they were both feeling giddy at being in a bad ass car. Looking to each other they smirked and got comfortable.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Rachel stay mine tonight? Then we can get ready together in the morning, we don't have to wear our uniform during the day only at the actual game." Santana grinned. _Rachel is totally wearing a pair of my jeans._

"Sure, my Dad's are out of town anyway, _Again._" She laughed starting the engine and reversing.

"Berry don't drive like a girl, don't be shy." Puck laughed knocking fist with Matt.

"I am a girl," She scoffed "but that doesn't mean I drive like one." She smirked in the rearview mirror before peeling out of the school gates. Only stopping when she wondered where in the hell she was supposed to go. She didn't know where Puck lived.

"No you drive like a crazy lady shortie, but I like it!" Santana laughed poking her toung out at Rachel much to the two boys amusement.

"So where am I going Puck?" Rachel asked drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"I live in the road next to Santana's."

"Ok well I hope you don't mind, but we're going mine first so I can get some stuff for tonight. There's no point in dropping you off only to drive all the way back to mine and then back to Santana's is there." She said already heading in the direction to her house.

Flying up some back streets and then up a lane, she pulled up outside the large Berry home five minutes later. She loved her house, she didn't have any neighbours near by as she lived up a lane surrounded by trees. She rushed inside to grab some clean underwear, toiletries and jammas.

The other three offered to wait outside.

"Holey fuck her house is huge!" Puck boomed.

"I know man, it's like a mini mansion!" Matt added looking at the huge.

"When she first started driving up this lane, I thought she was taking us somewhere to kill us." Puck said seriously making Santana scoff.

"I don't know what your fucking problem is Puckerman. Lay off Rachel would you? We've already been asses to her enough, and she's actually really cool when you get to know her. That and she's my best friend, so if you carry on I'm entitled to cut your balls off." She snapped.

"What are you pms'ing? I was fucking around! I know I've been a douche to her before but I haven't for ages I just like winding her up ok? Back off man." Puck snapped back angrily. He knew he was a douche but he actually liked Rachel now.

"What ever, I'm not a man!" Santana hissed and then quickly smiled when she seen Rachel heading back to the car.

"Sorry I took long guys, I had to feed Cofi and Kasey. Dorota refuses to go near them." She laughed putting on her seat belt.

"Who's Cofi, Kasey and Dorota?" Matt asked frowing. _Did Berry have brothers and sisters?_

"My maid, well technically she's been around since I've been born so she's more like family slash house keeper. And Cofi and Kasey are my dogs." Rachel said fondly, she loved Dorota like an aunt and her dogs were amazing, she loved them loads.

"Maid? It's alright for some! You two really are alike." Matt laughed and Puck nodded in agreement.

"You have a maid?" Rachel asked Santana curiously as she flew back down the lanes and headed towards Santana's. Puck was going to walk from there.

"More like butler, his names Mario." Santana grinned

"What dogs you got Berry?" Puck asked curiously.

"Red nose American pit balls." Rachel said turning on the music and singing along to Kiesha with Santana.

"Dude," Matt said in awe and Puck just nodded.

Apparently Puck changed his mind and wanted to be dropped off home. After dropping Puck and Matt off, Rachel and Santana headed back to Santana's large house. Once inside they changed into their pj's, made a bowl of ice cream and sat in front the T.V. They'd made a rota for where they would sit at lunch: Mondays, Tuesdays with the Glee Table and Thursdays and Fridays with the cheerios and jocks. Wednesdays they'll sit by them selves. The night went went by fast and Santana had got Rachel to agree to allowing Santana to dress her in the morning.

Climbing into Santana's bed, the girls murmured goodnight before falling into a peacefull sleep.

* * *

#AN2- Chapter five done! Thank you for your reviews, I managed to write this quickly today after my dinner. It was rushed so there is bound to be plenty of mistakes, I do apologize. As I'm not from the US, I have no idea how school works over there! So if somebody could be a star and Inbox me details that would be amazing! (read: how many periods, when homeroom is, type of classes taken, duration ect...) Some of this was pretty random I know, like the dogs for example. I have two red nose pits called Cofi and Kasey, and whilst writing they were trying to get me to play with them so I though I'd write them in! Dorota belongs to GG but I love her, and want her in my fic! Imagine Rachel's home as The Cullens in Twilight. I did! ;D

Once again, if any of you have any suggestions or pairings you'd like let me know! :o) Should Matt realise he's losing Santana and fight for her? Or should he stay with Mercy and Santana find love with another Glee/Jock? Male or female...... When Finn finally finds out, he does he next date and same for Quinn? Any character! Whilst it's a PuckleBerry story, I want to include the other characters at much as possible! And still want them to have romance! Should Rachel date someone before she ends up with Puck? If so who? I have someone in mind but I'd like to see if any of you mention them! Can be boy or girl! :o) Please take the time to chose preferred pairings.

Music used: Rihanna ft Chris Brown Bad Girl and Wicked - For Good.

Until the next chapter, let's try getting 75 reviews yes? ;D xSpencer-Rose**x**


End file.
